


Unadulturated

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui doesn't regret marrying Hayato, not one bit. She fell for his kind heart, for his devotion, all without a thought for his child-like appearance. But becoming man and wife now requires that she come to terms with this choice, and with everything that comes along with their union.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not like I should have to tell you, anyway

Perhaps he had nowhere to go, or just nothing to do, but Hayato found himself wandering somewhat aimlessly through camp. He had woken up alone, the warmth of his wife that he had so quickly gotten used to gone. With that he felt a little dazed, walking forward with no real destination in mind.

In his disjointed reverie, he almost ran face first into two of his friends.

“Hey there Hayato,” Oboro said, jerking him from his thoughts with a clap on his shoulder.

As soon as he processed what was going on, the blank look on his face was replaced with a frown. “Hey! No need to be so violent. What do you want?”

Oboro laughed and Hana giggled. “Well someone clearly didn’t get their afternoon nap!”

He huffed, jokes about his childlike appearance now starting to bounce off of him after so long. At least when they came from his friends and comrades.

“Let me guess,” Oboro said with a knowing smirk. “You’re looking for Kamui, aren’t you?”

Hayato frowned. “So what if I am? What’s so weird about that?”

“Who said it was weird?” she replied, her expression still wry.

Hayato glared at her, pouting as Hana laughed brightly.

“I mean, you guys have been an item for what, a month now?” Oboro said, pondering briefly and turning to Hana to check.

Hana nodded. “Yeah I think so; I feel like it’s still the newest development in camp.”

“Even though more and more people seem to be getting together now.”

Hayato continued to frown, looking around with purpose now in his eyes.

“If you want Kamui,” Oboro continued. “We saw her at the sparring field with Hinata. I was actually just about to head back there,” Hana said, her carefree expression suddenly shifting dramatically. “That idiot Hinata forgot to bring extra water so he’s about to die of thirst out there,” her hands clenched over the water skin that she held in her hands. After a moment, she seemed to collect herself and gave Hayato a smile. “Come on! I’ll take you there, they’ll probably be finishing up soon, so you can bring her something too.”

Before Hayato knew it, he was suddenly being dragged bodily by Hana towards the sparring fields, Oboro cackling as she trailed behind them.

After being dragged a few feet, Hana then left him, darting off and into a supply shed, reemerging with another water skin. She shoved it into Hayato’s hands and then continued to drag him towards the fields.

“H—hey!” Hayato sputtered. “I can walk you know!”

“Sure you can, but for some reason I have to feeling that you’ll run off if I don’t take you there myself.”

Hayato frowned. “Why—why would you think that?”

Oboro, reminding the two that she was still there, spoke up. “Everyone notices, even though you’ve been with Kamui, you seem to hate showing it in public.”

“Wh—what’s that supposed to mean?”

Hana scoffed. “I mean you’re just as rude to her as everyone else, it’s kinda weird honestly. She’s your wife, you should be a little nicer.”

Hayato’s cheeks flushed angrily. “It’s not like it’s any of your business.”

Oboro was suddenly on the other side of Hayato, starting to seem a bit threatening. “It might not be, but Kamui is our friend.”

Just then, the sparring fields came into view, the pair training unmistakable.

“They seem pretty friendly.” Hayato said.

 “Yeah, Hinata and Kamui have been training together a lot recently.” Hana replied nonchalantly. “Which is great for me, because then maybe he will actually be a challenge for me when I face him.” Hana sniggered, not letting go of Hayato until they came to an abrupt stop near the sparring fields.

And there Kamui was, locked in fierce combat with the energetic samurai, both of them seeming to be immensely enjoying themselves.

Hayato and Hana sat there waiting for the two to finish, Hayato finding himself more and more entranced.

He had always noticed Kamui, of course. She was their leader, and was one of the first people from the army to really befriend them. Even if their first meeting had been in battle, when Fuuga made her army fight them, and Hayato had been called to battle. He had been entranced by her even then, and now he had somehow made her his wife.

“Hey Hinata!” Hana yelled, loud enough to break his concentration.

Hinata’s face lit up as soon as he saw Hana. He dropped his sword, almost falling flat on his face as he quickly vaulted the fence towards her. “Hey Hana! What’s up? I missed you during training, you know?”

Hana held up a hand, letting his face hit her palm straight-on. He complained, but his tune quickly changed once she gave him his water that he began to drink eagerly.

Kamui smiled brightly at Hayato, giving him a wave that caused him to turn away with a frown.

“Now come on, don’t give me that.” Kamui was trying to be joking, but she honestly felt a bit hurt. Even though Hinata and Hana had yet to admit their extremely obvious feelings for one another, Hana still greeted him warmly, offering him the water that he accepted gratefully.

“I wonder why you would come to see me if you were just gonna be this cold.”

Hayato then abruptly shoved the water skin out towards her, still not looking at her. “Here, this is for you. I’m sure you’re really thirsty.”

“Thank you Hayato, I always forget to bring extra water, how silly of me,” she smiled, taking it from him and taking a drink immediately.

Hayato found himself watching as she nearly drank the water skin dry. For some reason this made his cheeks heat up slightly. When she had finished, she tucked the empty water skin in her belt and looked down at Hayato. Her expression softened and she lifted her hands to his face.

“Aw look at you, you’re so cute. I could almost give you a kiss!”

Hayato shoved her hands away, a flustered frown on his face. “Wh—what are you doing?!”

“What, did I do something wrong?”

Hayato looked around from side to side. “There are people watching.”

Kamui looked just as he did, and saw Hana and Hinata focusing only on one another, with Oboro starting to wander off and waving to someone in the distance.

“I mean…I guess,” Kamui frowned, watching him scowl and look away from her. While she should be used to this treatment, for some reason at that moment it was harder to bear. Hana and Hinata next to them certainly didn’t help. And those two weren’t even dating yet. Kamui pressed her lips together, her annoyance steadily building.

“I mean it’s not like—” he paused, turning to look at his wife and stopping short. “Huh? Kamui?”

She looked nearly livid, turning on her heel and suddenly stomping away towards her treehouse.

“Wait—Kamui!” He instantly regretted whatever it was that he said to anger her so, all but stumbling as he attempted to keep up with her.

Kamui stormed into her quarters, her young and less-than mature husband right on her heels. She began angrily removing her heavy armor, slamming it onto the table with a bit of exaggerated flair.

“What?! Why are you upset? It’s not like I insulted you out-right!” Hayato called after her indignantly.

“Yeah but you still could have been a little nicer.”

Hayato scoffed and glanced to the side. “Just because you’re my wife doesn’t mean I’m gonna give you any special treatment!”

While Kamui wasn’t exactly tall, she was still taller than Hayato. And her constant training with a blade made her physical strength slowly start to out-weigh his. “I never said I wanted any special treatment,” with a grin, Kamui marched forward, walking a startled-looking up against a wall.

“K—Kamui!! What are you doing!?” Hayato sputtered, gawking up at her, a blush instantly coloring his cheeks.

Kamui smirked down at him. “Oh nothing, nothing at all,” she neared her face to his teasingly. “I mean you’re my husband, so that doesn’t mean I have to treat you any differently then, right?” Kamui had placed one hand on his waist, the other pinning his left wrist to the wall above his head. “It’s not like I’m going to kiss you or anything like that. That’d just be weird!”

Hayato began to squirm slightly, fighting to look anywhere but up at her captivating ruby gaze. The more he struggled, the more he found that he didn’t actually want to be free. The closer she got, the more he just wanted her to stay just as she was. “You…you don’t really mean that…do you?” Hayato muttered timidly.

“Mean what?” She asked, her face now mere inches from his.

“That…that you’re gonna do all of this and still not gonna…” He was looking down, blushing furiously, his breathing starting to speed up.

Kamui had never before seen her adorable Hayato look so flustered and helpless. As tough as he tried to act, spending all this time with him had truly taught her all about how vulnerable her really was. “I’ll treat you like my husband, if you treat me like your wife.” Kamui said, moving her lips even closer to the point when she knew that Hayato wouldn’t be able to resist.

Even so he scowled and sputtered, turning away and letting her lips fall against his cheek. Her lips almost felt cool against his skin, and the thought drove him mad. Somehow, she was still so much more mature and composed than he was, even though she was only three years older than him. Was that really enough time to become how Kamui was? So confident and so sure of herself, able to lead a whole army?

Hayato had little more time to wonder because she had wormed her way around to kissing him at long last. Their lips met and Hayato felt like he was going to melt on the spot. Her left hand dug further into his hip, and her right moved from his wrist to entwine her fingers with his.

Far too soon for either of their liking, Kamui pulled away, keeping him pinned in place. “That’s payback for earlier. You honestly don’t need to change how you act in front of other people, but at least change how you act for me.” She smirked, placing hand on his chest, letting it trail down idly.

Hayato drew in a sharp breath, his eyes squeezing shut at the tantalizing sensation. “D-don’t touch me like that—!” he nearly wheezed, writhing has her hand drew maddeningly close to his crotch. “What, do you think that because I’m just a kid I won’t do anything?”

“I know you’re not a kid, but you’re still just too much fun to tease!” Kamui giggled, patting his head affectionately.

Hayato grunted, he wanted to prove her wrong, to show her that he was a grown man. But that was hard when she was still so much taller than him. He scowled, reaching up to pull her head down. Kamui grinned the whole time, trying to accommodate the awkward angle as best as she could.

He was still incredibly clumsy whenever he tried to initiate things. He wanted so desperately to show her that she could treat him like a man, and yet with every display it convinced her that she just needed to wait a little bit longer.

As touched as she was, Kamui wasn’t down for having her lips smashed against her teeth. Breaking away and giving him a brief proper kiss, she then ducked down and swept him up into her arms.

 “What—what do you think you’re doing!?” He bellowed, thrashing in her arms, but still not as hard as he could.

“I’m taking the grumpy baby to bed, yes I am!” Kamui said teasingly, grinning at his deeply offended expression.

“Stop treating me like a child!” he yelled, just as Kamui let him flop down on the bed, instantly curling around him and resting her head on his chest.

“You are a young man but, you still need your rest. I’ve been noticing you getting less sleep recently, and you’ve been somehow even more grumpy than usual.”

Hayato pouted, simply clinging to whatever part of her he could reach.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about something?” she asked, shifting and peeking up at him. “You know that you can always tell me, right?”

“I just…” he bit his lip. “Sorry it’s going to sound really stupid.”

“Just tell me,” Kamui nudged. “I promise that I won’t think it’s stupid.”

“You promise?”

“Promise.” Kamui assured, shifting herself so that her face was level with his.

Hayato let out a short sigh, reaching down to take her left hand with his. He fiddled with her hand, running his fingers around the simple wedding ring that he had gotten for her. “Are you really…really truly happy?”

“Huh?”

“I’m asking if you’re really happy with me…” Hayato said, looking down and letting his hand fall between them. “There are so many worthier guys than me, and you seem really close with a lot of them.”

“Hayato—”

“I mean, I saw you training with Hinata, and you seemed to be having a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, because he’s a fun guy, and was kind enough to teach me.”

“See…he can help you. I can’t even hold a sword to be useful like that.”

“What are you talking about? Can’t you see that he’s totally in love with Hana?”

“Huh?”

Kamui shook her head, touching his face and trying to get him to look at her. “Hayato, you have so many of your own unique qualities, why do you doubt yourself?”

“Because I’m not good enough for you!!” he yelled, staring at her with wide, teary eyes before averting his gaze again. “I’m short, weak, petulant, cowardly; I’m no good at giving advice, all I can do is make stupid charms.”

“But your charms are wonderful, Hayato. You’re so talented, you’re a prodigy diviner!”

He scoffed. “Yeah, I’m only a prodigy until my age catches up with my skill, and them I’m just a normal guy.”

Kamui gave a frustrated grunt, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her this time. “So what are you saying? You think you’re not good enough for me, so you want to leave me?”

“No I—”

“So you think that I should leave you because I could be happier?”

“Kamui I—”

She kissed him again, so long and so deep that Hayato was once again out of breath.

“Listen, I chose to marry you. If you want to leave me, that’s fine, that’s your choice. But don’t go telling me to leave because you think I’ll be better off!”

Hayato nodded slowly, knowing by now that there was absolutely no point in trying to refute her.

 “I’m sorry…” Hayato whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers. “I promise that I’ll become a man worthy of you some day.”

“You already are, silly,” she said, pinching his side cheekily.

Hayato gave a small squeak, but only nuzzled closer to her. “I’m not a kid you don’t…need to patronize me…” Hayato was clearly getting sleepy, so Kamui began stroking his back soothingly, feeling him sigh contentedly as he drifted off.

“Goodnight, Hayato.”


	2. I am definitely not crying

Hayato sat alone at the edge of the lake, an open letter in his hands, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. It was a sad account for once. The old medicine lady Chiyo had died. It’s not like she had been blood relation, but she was one of Fuuga’s close friends and as such had been like a grandmother to him growing up. Hayato still didn’t regret leaving the village, but he could help but wish that he had perhaps done a few more nice things for her before he left, or had replied to her letter sooner. Hayato choked out a sob, not willing for anyone to see him like this. And even though he was alone, he still found it difficult to cry.

Kamui hadn’t seen her husband all morning, and so had been searching for him idly. Catching a glimpse of him in the distance, she approached cautiously. Quickening her pace when she saw his shoulders shake.

“Hayato?” Kamui asked, her tone soft and full of worry.

He gave an audible squeak, straightening up and scrambling to wipe away tears. “K—Kamui!?! What do you want?” He shoved the letter back in his shirt, turning his head but without looking at her.

Kamui watched him carefully, concern growing on her face. “You seem really upset, is everything alright?”

“I—I’m fine,” he lied, not even bothering to resist as Kamui sat down behind him and pulled him into her lap. He just accepted it, let her wrap her arms around him as if he were a child. In that moment, he truly did feel like one. What business did a man have crying and getting homesick at a time like this? Chiyo was old, she was going to die any day. It just so happened to be after he left and that made no difference. Hayato was a married man now, his family was here, with Kamui, and yet, he still couldn’t seem to help himself.

Kamui hated to see her young husband like this. If he wasn’t going to tell her what was wrong, she thought that she could at least try to cheer him up. With a small smirk, she suddenly slipped under his shirt, causing him to squeak. “Kamui!?” his wife then started tickling at his belly button, causing him to grimace as he tried desperately not to laugh. “Hey!! That’s not fair!” She knew exactly how ticklish he was, and also the worst times to abuse it.

The dragon princess laughed and nuzzled the side of his head affectionately. “You don’t need to be so embarrassed. I can read you better than anyone. I know you’re trying to hide how much you miss your home.”

Hayato continued to frown, shifting in her arms a little. “I am not, I’m fine here—” meeting her eyes was a mistake. Looking into her deep crimson gaze made lying to her an impossibility. His breath caught in his throat as her lips started to near his.

Anticipation getting the better of him, he jerked forward to meet her half-way, kissing her with an apology on his lips. “I’m sorry,” he muttered between kisses, moaning quietly as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Kamui grinned, letting one hand fall to his waist to improve their angle. Once he was facing her more, she pushed her hand under the hem of his shirt again with far different intentions than before. His impossibly smooth skin was stretched taut over smooth muscle. Despite his focus on magic, his internal passion drove him to keep his body trained as well as his mind.

Hayato suddenly groaned low in the back of his throat, trying to contain himself and not be lost to her wiles. “Dammit woman, what do you think you’re doing?!” The sensation of her hands on his skin and her lips on his was driving him completely mad. All he wanted was to face her fully and give a little bit back. To somehow find out what she kept hidden under her elaborate armor. She was so beautiful; he was sure that his body would find a way on its own.

“Let’s go back now, back to…to your place.” Hayato said softly.

“To our place,” Kamui corrected, patting the sides of his face. “Is the widdle baby getting sweepy?” she teased in her baby voice that Hayato so detested.

He scoffed. “No way I’m not sleepy at all! With how you’ve been touching me I…” His face went red and he suddenly averted his eyes. “I definitely won’t be able to sleep for a while.”

“Oh,” Kamui said in realization, her own cheeks starting to tinge pink. “So you want to…?”

“I want to be as close to you as I possibly can…as—as—” his face seized up in embarrassment and he jerked his head away. “As man and wife,” he squeaked out, hardly audible. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands shaking as he anticipated her rejection.

“Yes, of course,” she replied.

Hayato’s eyes snapped open again and he whipped around to gawk at her. “You…you want to? It won’t be too weird because I…well I…” Hayato had hoped that coming of age might somehow magically fix his chronic baby-face; but his 18th birthday had come and gone, and now he was closer to turning 19 with still no change. He wouldn’t blame his wife for wanting to wait so that she didn’t feel like a total cradle-robber.

“It’s not weird, if you don’t think I’m weird for liking you the way that I do…even when you still look so young,” Kamui said, her eyes darting away a moment. “Honestly that’s what’s been freaking me out. You look like a child and yet I can’t help myself from…from having such impure thoughts about you.”

Hayato’s cheeks flared up again, seeing her eyes glaze over in deep thought. He wondered idly what she might be imagine there.

Kamui continued, “I start wondering if there’s something wrong with me,” she paused. “But, you’re my husband so it’s not weird, right?”

“Of course it’s not weird!” Hayato said quickly. “It’d only be weird if you stopped liking me as soon as I hit my growth spurt.”

Kamui laughed warmly, pushing a lock of auburn hair away from his face. “Of course not, silly. My feelings about you aren’t going to change no matter what happens.”

Hayato gave a relieved chuckle, putting a hand on his chest to calm his nervous heart. “I’m glad, I really don’t know what I’d do if you suddenly lost interest in me.”

Kamui nudged his nose playfully with hers. “Now come on, it’s not like I have a fetish and try to go after all the young boys in town!” she said with a small frown. “It’s just you! I’ve fallen in love with you and you alone.”

“Yes I know,” Hayato said, pressing his face against her neck and sighing contentedly.

Not expecting much more out of him, Kamui picked him up again, as had started to become common with them. Hayato didn’t resist this time, simply cuddling up to her chest grumbling unintelligibly.

“Hey just…try and take an unseen route. If we run into anyone you’d better let me down!”

“Of course,” Kamui said with a smirk. She liked carrying him around like this far too much. It was as if the roles of husband and wife had been switched, and Hayato was the bride being carried to their marital bed.

 

Hayato gave a light squeak as Kamui threw him down on the bed, a little rougher than before. And instead of curling up for sleep, she placed her arms on either side of his head and kissed him deeply into the covers. Hayato gasped, his lower body twitching, aching to be even closer to her.

At first he didn’t know what to do with his hands, there wasn’t much for him to do what with her still being clad in her intricate armor. He fumbled to try and find the straps, pulling at what he could before Kamui pulled back to help him.

They sat there for a few moments, Kamui still sitting with her legs on either side of his hips. Their cheeks were flushed as they both scrambled to pull off her armor in charged silence.

With the troublesome metal removed, Kamui went down again, her chest nothing but enticing softness against his hands. Prying his hands away for a moment, she pulled her shirt off over her head, peeling off her bra and leaving Hayato frozen again. He tried not to stare, and yet couldn’t help it.

She then moved her hasty attentions to him. Her hands fumbling with his shirt. When she threw it to the floor, Hayato was suddenly reminded of the letter. It fluttered out of the folds and onto the growing pile of garments. He still didn’t want to tell her what was troubling him, not wanting to ruin things after they had gotten so far.

“Hayato? What’s wrong?”

“N—nothing,” he stammered. Quietly working to undo the ties around his waist and slip off his pants. Kamui did the same with her own, the added clothes completely burying the troublesome letter. Hayato was a man after all, he had come so far, he couldn’t back down now. Even his throat completely closed up from nerves, the sight of her nearly naked body causing him to go stiff and rigid all over.

“I’m nervous, are you?” Kamui asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

“Yeah,” Hayato swallowed. “Is…is this your first time too?”

Kamui pressed her lips together, clearly dreading being asked that. “No…I’ve done this before, but a while ago now…”

Hayato laughed. “That makes it even better then.”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“You’ve done this before and yet you’re still nervous. That makes this really special, right?”

“Yes, it does,” Kamui said breathlessly, leaning forward to kiss him, the tension between them having begun anew. “I’m happy though I…I was worried what you might think.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “What about you not being a…a well uh--”

They were both almost totally naked and sitting with their legs entwined, their bodies close enough to feel the heat. Despite that, Hayato still blushed and sputtered.

Kamui continued to look down. “N-no…I’m not a virgin, I haven’t been for a long time.”

“Well, well I don’t care. You married me, so that’s all that matters.”

Kamui smiled, running her hands along his shoulder and kissing him softly. Somehow she was still able to hold back and touched him gently. And so Hayato decided to take that opportunity to try and give a little back. Hayato lifted his hands, placing his trembling fingers on her breasts.

Kamui let out a soft satisfied sound, kissing him harder in response to tell him that she liked what he was doing. Even then he had no idea _what_ he was doing, and just started groping experimentally, trying not to becoming too lost in her kisses. One thumb passed idly over her nipple and she let out a sharp cry.

“Oh-no—did that hurt?!” He asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Kamui shook her head, grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand back into place. “No, you just surprised me. It felt really good, just keep going,” she didn’t meet his eyes, still seeming to be a bit embarrassed herself. This calmed him a little as he kept working his hands on her breasts, now able to watch her face as she reacted to the welcome sensations.

Hayato found that she liked it best when his thumbs circled her nipples, her approving mewls growing louder with each passing stroke. Kamui’s face jerked forward, seeming like she was going to kiss him again. She did, but only briefly on the chin before moving down to his neck. Kamui’s hands dug into his hips while her lips started sucking on a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Hayato bit his lower lip, self-conscious of how loud he was being. But the fact is that he was quickly being overwhelmed.

Kamui closed her teeth briefly around the bruise, pulling back when he cried out. “I’m sorry—I got carried away--”

Hayato shook his head, too embarrassed to admit how much he had liked it. It was still so difficult for him but he wasn’t about to admit defeat so early on. And so he kissed her this time, already with a bit more experience and understanding of what to do.  Kamui smiled against his lips, glad not to always be the one taking the lead. When she was just there, kissing and touching every bit of him, it really started to feel like she was just taking advantage of Hayato.

Hayato broke away for a brief moment, his face caught up in concentration. There was still one more garment to remove on each of them, and for some reason that gave him pause. Not confident in undressing Kamui, Hayato went ahead and untied his fundoshi, his cheeks going an even bright red.

Kamui didn’t waste any time. Her hand moved to his crotch as she kissed him yet again, her other hand pressing into his back. Hayato let out a gasp, so overwhelmed that he couldn't even tell her to stop. Quickly everthing became too much.  Her damp skin, her flushed face, her perfect breasts. All of it culminating in a sharp burning sensation in the pit of his stomach; a tight knot that threatened to come undone all too soon.

“Kamui I—” In a moment it was all over. Hayato’s vision flashed white and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. It wasn’t right though; this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Instead of the pleasant decent of the release, he instead felt incredible shame rise up in him as his eyes regained focus.

Kamui sat in front of him, wiping off her face and chest with a corner of the sheet. She seemed incredibly calm despite how horribly wrong things had gone.

 “Oh gods! I’m so sorry I—I’ve ruined everything haven’t I—” Hayato said, his voice already thick with apologetic tears.

“It’s fine Hayato, this is your first time, it makes sense that it might not go flawlessly.”

“I just…I just…” his delicate shoulders started to convulse as tears finally fell from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I just wanted—I wanted to prove to you that I was a man and I—” He hiccuped loudly, burying his face in his hands. “I guess I’m really not, am I? I’m just…worthless.”

“Now who said that?” Kamui said comfortingly. “I’m not mad Hayato, it’s fine.” She wiped away his tears, smiling at him calmly. “It’s fine it was out first time, it’s alright if it didn’t go well.”

“But you—”

She placed a finger to his lips to silence him. “I’m fine, I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

Something about the way she said that still made Hayato blush. “Well, what are we going to do now?”

“I think we should call it a night. I’m honestly still too nervous to follow through,” Kamui said, sliding off the bed and going to find a night gown to put on.

She returned with a robe for him, letting him put it on while she sorted through the garments on the floor.

“Oh, your letter fell out,” Kamui commented. “I’ll just put it up here.” Hayato watched her, peeking up while he kept his face buried in the covers.

“I’m going to go take a bath,” a cold one, in a waterfall. “I’ll be back soon, so don’t wait for me.”

Hayato grumbled his response, pouting as she patted his head lightly. “I’m going to be waiting for you, okay?”

“Of course you are,” she said with a smile, placing a kiss on his forehead before she left.

It was a strange thing, having been so near to being so close. It was mysterious, and now that the shame had left him, Hayato felt himself being lost to a whimsical warmth. He was a man, his wife had recognized him as a man. He was no longer a disgrace to his village. His thoughts kept him company as he dozed off through the evening, only waking when he felt a familiar warmth return to his side.

“I’m back,” she whispered.

Hayato gladly wrapped his arms around her, cuddling up in his usual place against her chest. “Kamui…” he murmured, just barely awake, all he wanted was to be close to her.

The dragon princess stroked her love’s hair, kissing his forehead once again. “Just sleep, I’ll be here when you wake again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i did it. I knew that once the idea was in my head I wouldn't be able to stop. I'll just handcuff myself then.  
> But I hope you liked it! I really like Hayato way too much for his own good, and i pray to the gods that he is actually 18. But I mean, Rhajat and Kana have to happen somehow, right?  
> /laughs nervously  
> please review if you feel so inclined!  
> Thank you!


	3. Of course I knew that!

When Hayato awoke, he found his face pressed up against Kamui’s breasts. Nothing out of the ordinary, they often slept nestled up like this. But now if was different as Kamui wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“K—Kamui—what?!” he stammered, his face flashing beet red.

“Good morning Hayato…did you sleep well?”

“What did we—Oh gods…” His face flushed even further as he remembered what had happened the night before. When he remembered how pitifully he had performed. Kamui was still holding him to her chest quite tightly, and he had to struggle to break free.

Kamui rubbed her eyes, watching drousily as Hayato rushed around, throwing on clothes and muttering to himself. “Hayato, where are you going?” she asked, propping herself up in bed so that the blankets fell to reveal her still naked chest.

Hayato gawked at her, his eyes fixed on her breasts for a few moments before he forced himself away, tying on his diviner outfit and even bothering to put on his usual headpiece.

 “Hayato wait!” it was pointless to go after him, and so Kamui let her face and her hand fall. But just then, she noticed that the letter Hayato had kept with him had now fluttered to the floor. She picked it up, not wanting to read it, and yet her eyes caught one primary sentence.

_We regret to inform you that, Lady Chiyo passed away in her sleep last night._

There was no use in dwelling on it, and the best Kamui could do would be to try and make use of her time. Still lost in thought, Kamui made her way to the library, determined to understand as much as she could.

It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for, and immediately she was absorbed by the book, turning the pages slowly, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

“Ahh,” an annoyingly familiar voice suddenly broke through. “You’re looking a little disheveled this morning. I take it you newlyweds are having fun?”

Kamui started, not expecting Niles of all people to be the one to drag her from her thoughts. She stammered, snapping her book shut and struggling to put it back on the shelf. Niles snatched it from her hands, examining the cover in amusement. “What’s this ‘A History of Marital and Sexual Customs in the Wind Tribe’? Why on earth would you be reading something like this?”

Kamui reached futilely for the book as he held it out of her reach. “Could it be that you are running into some snags with that boy husband of yours?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business. I mean we’re definitely not together anymore…”

“Oh, but our affair was such a passionate one! And I would still consider the two of us to be friends.”

“Niles, I’d hardly even consider it an affair with how long we lasted.”

Niles chuckled broadly. “Well now I totally get why we didn’t last, I’m clearly too old for your preferences!”

“Niles!” She scolded.

“Well how is he? I imagine his size proved as a bit of an obstacle. If you still need to get off, you know I’m always available.”

“We didn’t even get that far, okay!? And I don’t see how this is any of your business!”

“I see, I was sensing some sort of discord,” he sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, my lady. I am simply concerned as to whether or not your husband is treating you right. I’m sure he has a good heart, but all the good intentions in the world cannot replace experience.”

“Yeah so what, that can change, it’s not a big deal.” She said, a blush remaining on her cheeks.

“Oh certainly. He’s a prodigy after all, I’m sure he’ll learn quickly.” Niles grinned,

“He’s trying okay. He’s still a virgin, not like I’m surprised.”

Niles clicked his tongue “Oh my, not only are you the older woman but you are the more experienced as well!”

“Only by three years! He just looks young! He isn’t actually young…”

“Oh but he still looks so innocent, so deliciously corruptible.” Niles licked his lips unconsciously. “So tell me, how far did you get?”

“I told you, we didn’t go all the way, he got overwhelmed so…things ended prematurely.”

Niles’s face fell in mock sympathy, placing a hand dramatically on his chest. “Ah, the tragedy of youth and inexperience,” he sighed. “But, did you at least teach him how to pay you back?”

Kamui shook her head vigorously. “No, no way! I already feel weird enough about being intimate with him as it is. I don’t think I could handle that…”

“Aw you still have reservations? How precious. He’s your man now, you can have him in any which way that you desire,” Niles said in a low tone.

Kamui seized up, heat flaring in her stomach at the lewd thoughts that flooded into her mind. She shook her head, putting her hands to cover her face.

“Now don’t be ashamed, there’s nothing wrong with how you feel,” Niles was close to her, speaking tauntingly into her ear. Dangerously similar to how he used to tease her when the night’s passions had gotten the better of them.

Her cheeks growing hot, Kamui now had other memories to contend with.  She turned on her heel, promptly marching away from him with an indignant huff. “If you’ll excuse me, I just remembered that I have urgent business to attend to.”

“Ah yes, I know that organizing the food stock cannot possibly wait.”

She stuck her tongue out angrily at him before she disappeared from his sight completely. Niles chuckled to himself. As valiant a leader as she was, she could also at times be quite childish. Perhaps Hayato was the perfect match for her after all.

 

After Kamui left, Niles decided to idly thumb through the book she had been reading. An interesting read, Hoshido and its associated tribes were delightfully more open and frank about sexuality compared to Nohr. 

Much to his surprise and delight, he saw none other than the young diviner Hayato just entering the library from the opposite entrance. Hayato seemed a little skittish himself, quality making his way through the shelves, right to Niles’ favorite section, the broad shelves devoted to human anatomy and sexuality where he currently stood.

Hayato ran a hand along the leather-bound tomes picking one out and sitting down at a table to read it. With a grin, Niles sauntered on over, sitting down across from the young boy.

 “If you were looking for your pretty wife, I am afraid that you just missed her.”

Hayato made a startled sound, snapping the book closed in embarrassment. Adorably similar to his wife. “Wh-what?!”

“Kamui was just here, doing some research of her own,” Niles said, waving the book in his face. Niles watched as Hayato read the title, his eye growing wide and his cheeks suddenly flushing.

“Wh-why--!? Why would she be reading something like that?!”

Niles shrugged, putting the book down next to him. “Beats me, you’re her husband, so I figured that you should know.”

Hayato’s lips were turned down into a firm pout, clearly avoiding Nile’s eyes.

Niles continued. “You are reading an interesting book there yourself.” He said leaning forward, “Hm… ‘Practical and Applied Female Anatomy’. Very wise of you to pick up. I assure you there are some parts of your lovely wife that you’ll need to be informed of if you ever expect to make her fully satisfied.”

Hayato sputtered. “What’s that supposed to mean!? Don’t act like _you_ know what Kamui does and doesn't need!”

Niles chuckled darkly, his grin widening. “Oh trust me, I know exactly what I’m talking about. I know all about how to make her go wild.”

Hayato’s mouth fell open. “Wh-what?!” He stammered.

Niles raised an eyebrow. “Oh I would have thought that Kamui would have told you that she gave up her virtue long ago.”

Hayato swallowed thickly. “Y—yeah she did.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah I am but,” Hayato glared at the older man, sudden feelings of doubt and jealousy starting to flare up within him. “She didn’t tell me it was with _you,_ ” he nearly spat.

“Oh don’t you worry your cute little head,” Niles sniggered, putting a single finger up to Hayato’s nose. “What I and dear Kamui had was just a passing encounter in the night. Long before the two of you became an item.”

Hayato scowled, looking down, his ears burning red.

“But I'm serious. If you’re having trouble knowing what to do, I’ll gladly give you some pointers. Women are complicated beings, and they must be handled with careful skill.”

“Whatever! As if I’d want help from you!” Hayato pouted, starting to stand up and walk away.

“Alright then, I suppose that you know absolutely _everything_ about pleasuring Kamui then?” Niles smirked, causing Hayato to stop in his tracks. “You know exactly how to make her quiver with desire, how give her pleasure so intense that it leaves her _weak_ , unable to speak anything but your own name?”

Hayato’s throat went dry, a cold sweat breaking out over his flushed skin.

Niles lips spread into a lewd grin. “Ohh—Hayato~!” He said in a mocking high-pitched tone. “Please don’t stop! I’ll never doubt your manhood again just—Ah~~” he moaned in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Kamui’s lilting voice.

Hayato rounded on Niles, his face burning as he squeaked out a retort. “Hey stop that! That’s super creepy!”

Niles laughed. “Oh but look at how you _blush._ How delightful. I can totally see how you could have captured the lady Kamui’s heart.”

“Sh--shut up!”

Niles strode forward, taking Hayato’s chin between his two fingers. “Now now, no one likes a puppy that barks for no reason,” he sneered. “Now tell me, do you want my help or not?”

“Can you really tell me how to…how to…”

“How to pleasure your beautiful wife? Of course I can.” He let his hand drop from Hayato’s face, instead crossing his arms across his chest. “And don’t worry, I won’t be needing anything in return. I suppose you could just say that I’m a charitable guy.”

“Whatever just, teach me what you know!”

Niles leaned forward, a grin still on his lips. “Gladly.”

 

Later that evening, after her duties and several grueling battles, Kamui returned to her treehouse, beyond exhausted. The first thing she saw was Hayato hard at work at was now his desk. His shoulders hunched and his feet swinging from the chair.

“Hayato,” Kamui said gently, drawing him from his work. He perked up and turned around with a smile on his face. He hopped down from the chair and jogged over to her excitedly.

“Kamui you’re home!” Hayato said happily, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Here, let me help you with that.” Hayato now had more reasons to become familiar with how to undo her armor. Least of which being that she did need help taking it off, and now that they were married, Hayato was a little less comfortable with Jakob being the one to attend to those needs.

“Ah thank you Hayato. I’m just so exhausted today…”

“Oh are you like…really tired? Too tired to maybe, uh…” He blushed, averting his eyes.

Kamui laughed brightly. “Now that you’ve gotten a taste you can’t get enough now, can you?”

Hayato huffed indignantly. “No! That’s not it--” his face suddenly fell, “it’s just…I still feel really guilty, like I still don’t do enough for you…”

“I’ve told you a thousand times, just you being by my side is enough. You don’t need to rush to grow up.”

“But I am grown up! I’m a man!”

She rolled her eyes lightly, “only children say that.” She taunted, leaning down to grin at him.

Hayato pouted, suddenly grabbing the back of her head and kissing her far rougher than normally.

Kamui gave a small noise of surprise that soon turned to a soft moan. Hayato was a quick learning, a prodigy in every area he attempted. Hayato suddenly pulled away, looking down and fidgeting nervously.

Kamui blinked, “Hayato?”

“I--” Hayato began, his face beet red, “I want to go down on you!” He blurted out, immediately feeling a thousand times more embarrassed than before.

“Oh--” Kamui replied, her face going red as well. “Goodness…This really shouldn’t be so weird but,” she paused, “I’m really just surprised that you know about that at all. Did someone tell you what that was?”

Hayato gave a muffled yelp in surprise, a shock going up his spine. “Uh—nowhere! I mean no one did…”

Kamui narrowed her eyes at him, “oh? There where did you learn it from?”

Hayato scrambled to make something up, “uh—I got it from a book!”

“Oh that sounds interesting, what was the book called?”

“I—I don’t remember…I just picked it up in the library for a bit okay!” He said, crossing his arms and frowning.

Kamui laughed jovially, “it’s fine I’m not gonna give you the third degree about this.” She walked towards him, placing a gentle hand on the side of his head. “I know you probably want to make sure we’re even or something but, really it’s fine. You don’t have to push yourself, or rush things.”

That was certainly one of his reasons, but now after having talked to Niles, Hayato simply couldn’t stand the idea that an outlaw like Niles had tasted his wife while Hayato still hadn’t. “If you think it’s weird coming from me, it’s fine I just…” he bit his lip, looking down while unconsciously leaned his face into his hand. “I really, I really want to…is that so wrong?”

“No it’s not,” she assured. “It’s actually kinda sweet.” She leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek. “Just that you’re still so earnest and easily embarrassed about this stuff. It just makes you even cuter.” She sighed heavily. “But if you really want to try, I’m not going to stop you,” Kamui said, hooking her thumbs under the band of her leggings to start pulling them down.

“I want to try for you, because I love you and I…I just want to make you as happy as you make me.”

“You can do that without sexual favors you know,” she said, flicking his forehead playfully.

Hayato grunted, touching his forehead with a wince. “But--”

Kamui smiled, “just you being here, greeting me and helping me relax is more than enough.” She returned his earlier brief kiss, letting her face linger near his.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” she kissed him again, her exhaustion melting away as she held him in her arms. For now, it was enough, they both had lots of learning and growing to do. But at the very least they could do so together.


	4. You don't have to be so pushy...

Hayato awoke, and suddenly everything hit him again all at once. He looked over to see his wife sleeping peacefully, her blanket only just covering her naked form. He was the same, and the sudden realization caused him to pull the covers up over his chin, his body curling in on itself.

He had messed up, again.

Hayato rolled over on his stomach, shoving his face into the covers with a groan. He hated this feeling. He hated the feelings of being so helpless and so far from being the man that Kamui needed him to be. If only his body would just catch up to him. Maybe he’d meddled with magic too much and would be cursed to be eternally young like Nyx. Orochi herself looked at least 10 years younger than her age, so perhaps it was just something that came with the craft. But at this moment he hated it. He hated his round face, chubby legs and skinny arms

Hayato was nothing but a child, he had no business with such a radiant, mature woman as Kamui. And yet here he was, sticky and sore from the night before, lying next to her.

“Hayato,” Kamui said gently, suddenly nudging the side of his head with her nose, “it’s time to get up, love.”

Hayato gave an exasperated sigh, pushing himself up from the bed and getting up after her. “I know, good morning.”

“Well someone is grumpy this morning,” she said playfully, picking up his discarded undergarments from the floor and tossing them to him.

He ignored her, focusing on making himself decent, hoping that Kamui would do the same, lest she continue distracting him.

Not about to stand for his cold behavior, she reached over and grabbed at his stomach, tickling his pudge with a light-hearted giggle.

“Hey! Stop that you’re embarrassing me…”

“You always say that,” she pouted, leaning towards him. “But there’s no one else to see you. You can blush just for me.”

Hayato grunted, jerking away from her hands and finishing putting his top on.

“Aw…” she pouted in exaggerated disappointment.

He gave an annoyed sound, “I have shop duty today, and I’m sure you’re plenty busy, we can’t go getting off-track.”

Kamui took that as a cue to stop her advances, feeling a little put down. When he had finished getting dressed, she took his hand and leaned down to kiss him. To her surprise, he threw up his hands, pushing at her shoulders and ducking away from her lips.

 “I—I have to go now okay!” Hayato’s face was still pink as he rushed out the door, hardly giving Kamui a chance to properly say goodbye.

Kamui was now really starting to get worried. Usually he was more physically receptive to her affections, but something was clearly wrong.

Kamui then continued dressing herself, leaving her quarters long enough later that Hayato was nowhere to be seen. With no urgent errands to attend to for the moment, she then decided to pay a visit to a certain other magic user.

 

Orochi was in her quarters as Kamui had hoped, the powerful scent of incense and herbs greeting her before the woman did.

“Ah, I thought you might come to see me.”

“What, did you see that in your tea leaves or something?”

Orochi giggled, “no, I just heard the whispers around camp that you and Hayato are finally getting down to business.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

Kamui frowned, sitting down at the table as Orochi followed suit across from her. “Of course, we must be the talk of the town.”

“Oh? Why so down, I’d think that you’d be overflowing with marital bliss.”

“Let me guess, his youthful energy isn’t exactly making up for his lack of experience.”

Kamui screwed up her mouth. “It’s not like it’s that big of a problem. I just…I feel really awkward about being intimate with him in general. Even if it did go well, I think I’d still feel this way.”

“Feel what way?” Orochi probed,

“That it’s wrong. He looks so young, he’s more like my kid brother half the time and yet I…” She looked down at her hands, clenching them in her lap. “There’s no limit to my thoughts when it comes to him.”

Orochi laughed again. “Oh my, how scandalous,” she leaned forward, resting her chin on a hand. “But trust me, I can understand, something about a boy’s innocence can be quite alluring.”

“So…I’m not weird for feeling this way?”

Orochi waved her hand. “Of course not, dear. He’s a grown man, you’re a grown woman, it’s natural to want to act on your urges.”

“But he--” Kamui suddenly blushed a deep shade of crimson. “I don’t mind that’s he’s small, I’m sure that will be fine but…” she shook her head, “he lasts hardly half a minute after I start touching him, and then he just starts crying and apologizing about it.”

“Oh that certainly is a problem.” Orochi said, placing her fingers over her mouth. “But I can’t say that I’m surprised with such an inexperienced virgin such as himself.”

“But I mean he’s a guy so surely he’s,” she grimaced. “Tried things out himself, right? Maybe that’s just how he is.”

“Now I wouldn’t be so sure about that. It doesn't come naturally to all boys.”

“Well that’s news to me,” Kamui said, frowning lightly.

Orochi laughed. “I can’t blame you for thinking that, you’ve spent too much time with Niles.”

Kamui’s frown turned into a scowl. “I’d rather you not mention him to be honest.”

Orochi chuckled. “Oh I’m sorry dear,” seeing the younger woman’s expression change, Orochi’s own tone became more serious. “But what’s the matter? Did he do something?”

Kamui shrugged. “I don’t know. I have a feeling that he probably said something to Hayato, I just can’t know for sure. I mean, I’m still on good terms with Niles, I just don’t want him interfering, or making Hayato feel ever worse about himself,” Kamui pushed a stray silver lock behind her ear, her expression sad.

“You’re really worried about Hayato,” Orochi placed a comforting hand on the princess’ shoulder.

“He always keeps talking about how he isn’t good enough for me, about how he can never make me happy and I--” she swallowed thickly. “I just don’t know what I can say to him to change his mind!”

Orochi pressed her lips together thoughtfully. “As much as you want to help him, I’m sorry to say but there isn’t much that you can do.”

Kamui looked back up at her, looking on the edge of tears.

Orochi placed her other hand on Kamui’s cheek, smiling gently. “Now don’t let that get you down. All of these doubts and fears are things that the boy will need to deal with by himself. All you can do is stay by his side and show your support. If he chooses not to see how much you love him, that’s his fault and his alone. You can’t blame yourself for it.”

Kamui sniffed. “I suppose you’re right. It makes sense but…”

“It still hurts?”

“Yeah,” she wiped at her eyes. “it hurts a lot.”

“Now don’t you worry. The love between you two is real, and I believe that you can get through this. Just take it slow for a while.”

“Yeah, I’ll do my best. He’s still set on ‘repaying’ me though.”

Orochi laughed. “Ooh, what an earnest young man! Good thing you snatched him up, otherwise I might have had to take a bite.”

“Orochi!” Kamui exclaimed, feigning offence.

The two women laughed together, Kamui’s mood having been lifted considerably.

“Thank you Orochi, you really helped me out.”

“No problem dear.”

Kamui was ready now, she understood. It would be hard to watch him suffer on his own, but she would be there for him, show him that she cared no matter what it took.

She had made her choice, this was the life that she wanted to lead, together with Hayato.

Now she just needed to convince him of that.

 

Hayato returned that evening to find Kamui’s quarters empty. At first, he was both disappointed and relieved, still not entirely sure how he was supposed to face her. But as he prepared to settle in for the evening, he saw a note on her desk addressed to him.

_“Meet me by the portal at sundown.”_

There was no other information besides her name written on the bottom. Hayato sighed, hoping only that she wouldn’t have been waiting too long. Part of him was grateful that she was asking to meet him outside. Something about their stifling quarters made him nothing but up-tight and nervous. Perhaps she wanted to take a walk in one of the nearby villages, anything was better than what might happen when they were alone inside together.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, preparing to leave again. Despite how drained he felt, there was no way he was going to stand her up. And it’s not like he didn’t want to spend time with her, it was just that his feelings were becoming a bit, conflicted as of late.

Kamui was waiting for him as the portal just as she had promised. Dressed casually with her silver hair pulled into an elaborate side-ponytail.

She smiled as he approached her, waving but thankfully keeping her distance. She seemed to be able to sense Hayato’s dower mood and wasn’t about to try and force him out of it.

“So, why did you call me here? It’s a little late for a shopping trip.”

Kamui shook her head, “there’s a festival going on, and I wanted you to come with me. The village is in a nearby region to yours, so I thought it might be a little familiar to you.”

Hayato was incredibly touched by her thoughtfulness, and yet his words lashed out nonetheless. “It doesn’t matter how close the place it, wind tribe customs are totally different than Hoshidan ones.”

“Then do you not want to go?”

As always meeting her eyes was a fatal mistake. She gave him a hurt, pleading look and he could feel his heart instantly soften. All she wanted was to try and make him happy. And there was no reason for her to be upset when she did nothing wrong.

Hayato himself was the one at fault here. He let out an exasperated sigh, throwing out his hand to grab hers and starting to walk towards the portal. “Of course I want to go. Let’s hurry up already.”

Kamui smiled, interlacing her fingers with his as they walked together through the gate and arrived back in the outside world.

The festival was just as bright and lively as was promised, the sun having already long set in this village. They walked among the stalls, reveling in the enticing aromas and beautiful clothes.

Kamui began twirling at her hair a little nervously, suddenly feeling extremely underdressed in her casual clothes. She could have at least borrowed a yukata, but the thought hadn’t occurred to her earlier.

Honestly it made sense since the the festival was by no means her focus. Her main goal was to cheer up Hayato and make sure that he had a good time. Something that already was proving to be a challenge.

Without warning, Kamui stopped at a dumpling stand, immediately ordering two sticks and paying for them without so much as consulting Hayato.

He almost protested as she shoved the food into his hand. But all of his irritation faded away when he saw her happily dig into the treat. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to smile even with a full mouth.

“Oh my goodness this is delicious!”

Remembering Kamui’s sheltered upbringing, Hayato gave her a soft smile, joining suit and taking a bite of his own dumpling.

There was still so much to see, and yet Hayato didn’t seem interested in any of it. The crowds of people being something that seemed to bother him above all else.

“Alright,” Kamui said. “Let’s go towards the forest, I really want to get a good look at the stars.”

Hayato shrugged, throwing away his empty dang stick just as she did. He followed her closely, his hand dangling temptingly close to hers. It was all she could do to resist grabbing his hand and walking like that through the rest of the festival.

They found for themselves a secluded grove just beyond the fair grounds. The trees were illuminated with enchanted lanterns, giving the feeling of the stars being pulled down to earth.

They found a spot that overlooked a small pond, sitting together on a wooden bench to finish their food.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kamui sighed, leaning back and gazing up at the stars.

Hayato didn’t respond, he wasn’t looking at the stars, or the lanterns, he was looking at her. The glimmering lamplight made her hair seem to glow with starlight, the most enchanting the he had ever beheld.

After a moment, the dragon princess turned her ruby gaze to him, and Hayato was further entranced. “Hayato what’s wrong?”

He shook his head, fighting to turn his eyes away. “Nothing’s wrong.”

 Kamui frowned. “Please don’t lie to me. You’ve been acting strangely lately, almost like you don’t want to spend time with me anymore. Did I do something wrong?”

Hayato cursed himself. Of course she’d blame herself. Of course she’d think she’d done something wrong. As brilliant as she could be, the one thing that she struggled to do was to find fault in others. “No, Kamui—you haven’t done anything wrong…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “I’m really sorry. Sorry for snapping at you this morning. And sorry for being a crappy husband. I can’t even make it through a date with you it seems.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I just want you to tell me what’s wrong so that I can help you.”

“You can’t help me okay? This is something that I have to deal with myself.”

Seeing his determination, Kamui backed off a bit, letting her hand fall away. “I…I’m sorry for prying…” she trailed off.

“No it’s okay, you’re not—” he bit his lip, there was nothing he could say to fix things now.

Kamui fell silent, pursing her lips before speaking again. “Could it be that, you’re stressing out about our sex life?”

Hayato choked, gaping at how she could say something like that so casually.

She turned to him. “I’m guessing that means that I’m right,” she sighed. “I honestly don’t know what to tell you about that.”

Hayato laughed bitterly. “I know, I’m totally hopeless, aren’t I.”

“No that’s not what I meant,” Kamui frowned. “I’m talking about how I’ve constantly tried to tell you how it’s okay that you’re inexperienced. But no matter what I do, you keep moping about it. I feel totally helpless!” she angled herself towards him, leaning closer. “I’m trying to help you! Trying to give you chances to improve, but I guess you’re just not used to failing,” her head tilted to the side, scrutinizing him, a hand lifting to rest in his hair, “is that it?”

Hayato sighed. “I just…all I want is to make you feel how you make me feel…” He said, desperately looking away from her as her face neared his cheek. “When you hold me I…I feel safe, a--and loved. I feel like everything is going to be alright and that I’ll always be protected.” Following his words, Kamui started to wind his arms around him, pulling him closer. His hands rose to sit on her shoulders, his small fingers clenching into fists. “You’ve made me feel so warm, you’ve made me feel things I’ve never felt before. And I just want to do the same for you!” he squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. “But I can’t…I just can’t…” he said in a soft broken whisper.

Kamui began running a hand down his back. “Now what makes you say that? Just because you couldn’t make me come?” She asked, honest and blunt enough to make Hayato wince and sputter again. “That just takes practice, and again I don’t care,” she held him tenderly, nuzzling the side of his face. “You already make me so happy. You’re so gentle and earnest at heart, you’re a hard worker and always try to help others with your talents. I’m sorry but, this is all so surprising to me, since you are always so arrogant and sure of yourself…” she trailed off. “But maybe, it’s that you’ve been scared of not matching up to others this whole time?”

Hayato gave a small squeak, not willing to admit that she had hit the mark dead-on.

“Please just don’t be afraid,” she pleaded. “Don’t be afraid to show me your weakness. When you distance yourself like that, I can’t help but think that I did something wrong and that you are growing to hate me,” she pulled away just enough for her lips to brush along his cheekbone.

“I could never hate you,” Hayato croaked

“Then don’t act like I’d be better off without you,” she whispered. “Because I won’t.”

They sighed together, their breath mingling as their lips grew closer and closer together.

“Kiss me,” Kamui said in a soft command, keeping her distance just enough.

Hayato grimaced slightly, adjusting his angle before pressing his lips against hers.

She immediately parted her lips, not wasting any time in letting him taste her tongue. But otherwise, she was doing her best to hold back and let Hayato try and put things into practice.

Eventually his mouth left hers and began to trail down her neck to her collar bone. He was determined to leave a mark like the many she had given him, sucking and nibbling her soft flesh in perfect imitation.

Leaving her skin with a sigh, Kamui took his lips again, sighing sweetly against him before finally deciding to pull back.

Her face was bright with happiness and relief, her hands lingering at his sides. “Gods I’m so glad.”

“About what?”

“Glad that I didn’t upset you.”

Hayato gave a dismissive sound. “Whatever, I can handle myself,” his lips formed into a small pout.

Kamui just laughed, glad that Hayato seemed to be back to his old self. Prickly and argumentative, all while still clinging to her and leaning his head up against her shoulder.

“I love you, Kamui. I’m sorry…” He apologized again, muffling his face against her shirt.

Kamui simply patted his hair, “It’s fine, I forgive you. I love you too.”

He snuggled further against her, sighing contentedly with a small smile on his face. She held Hayato close to her, the night growing even more cold around them. It would probably be best for them to return soon, but for that moment, she was happy looking up at the stars, her husband so close by her side.


	5. You don't have to lie for my sake

Hayato was still sleeping peacefully when Kamui awoke. His hair was a little messy, but he looked so tranquil and serene. Hopefully some of his worries had been eased as they had both fallen asleep almost as soon as they had returned home.

She reached out a hand, brushing some of his hair out of his face. He slowly blinked awake, taking a few moments to fully register that she was in front of him.

“Kamui…” he pawed at her weakly, yawning shrilly. “I had a…dream about you.”

“Was is a good one?”

“Yes,” his eyes fell closed for a moment as he smiled. “It was a really nice dream…” his hand wandered aimlessly, trying to find a part of her to hold on to.

 “Well I’m glad that you slept well,” kissing his hair gently, she rolled back over and slid out of bed. “I’ll be back I just…” she gripped at her stomach as she wobbled away from the bed, “I don’t really feel well.”

Hayato jumped up after her. “Wait don’t forget your robe! You might catch a cold!” He quickly picked up the garment and stood on his tip-toes to drape it across her shoulders.

“Thank you, Hayato,” she smiled, slipping her arms through the sleeves and tying the belt loosely around her waist. “I’m just gonna go to the washroom for a bit.” She tugged her robe on tighter around her, shivering as she walked into the next room.

He was then about to sit down and wait just as he heard a violent retching sound coming from the washroom.

“Kamui!” Hayato yelled, dashing after her, throwing open the door and rushing to her side. “Kamui what’s wrong, are you all right?” he immediately pulled her hair back with one hand, placing his other between her shoulder blades. She convulsed under his touch, just as another bout of food and bile came rocketing up.

“I…I’m fine I just…haven’t been feeling too well the past few days, nothing major.”

Hayato frowned. “You shouldn’t ignore something like that, it could be serious! Have you at least gone to Sakura about this?”

“I was going to go today,” she said, panting heavily, bracing herself on the sides of the basin. Kamui wasn’t in a rush to go, since she had a sickening suspicion as to what was happening. About two weeks prior was when she and Hayato had attempted to be together for the first time. Even though they hadn’t fully sealed the deal, she knew that just the spilling of his seed on her was enough for a pregnancy to occur. Kamui was horrified. Their life together as a couple had only just begun, how would this change things?

Kamui must had begun to sob outwardly, because Hayato had wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her neck and was muttering softly. “I’m sorry Kamui…I’m sorry I can’t do anything to help you.”

“Nonsense,” Kamui wiped her mouth, starting to stand up with her husband’s help. “You can help plenty. Please get me some water and a stomach draught from the cupboard,” she staggered a little, using Hayato as a crutch.

“Are you really sure you’re alright? I can call Sakura for you.”

Kamui pressed her lips together. “I’d really rather speak to her alone if you don’t mind.”

Hayato nodded. “Of course, whatever you need.”

Despite his usual insecurities about his height, at this moment it made him perfect for being a human crutch. She swung her arm over his shoulder and leaned heavily on him until they finally made it back to their bed. She flopped down on the covers, already so drained. Hayato then made sure to prop her head up on a pillow to make things easier.

His hand trailed down her arm, lingering a mere moment before rushing off to the small medicine cupboard. His magical studies also granted some medical knowledge, which he would gladly use to help his beloved wife. Hayato retrieved the medicine, mixing it into a cold cup of water and brought it back to her. He set it down on her bedside table, letting her drink it on her own accord.

“Thank you.”

The young diviner smiled in return, walking briskly over to his desk to retrieve a messenger charm. He conjured the words in his mind, then blew his magic into the paper, watching it transform into a delicate bird before flying out the open window.

“I will never tire of watching you do that,” Kamui said wistfully. “I love your magic so much.”

Hayato started. For some reason the idea of her watching him like that made him suddenly nervous. Keeping his composure, Hayato turned back around and returned to Kamui’s bedside, kneeling down next to her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I feel better already,” she said, giving him a tired smile.

“I’m glad,” Hayato said, laying his head down to rest on her stomach.

Kamui chuckled, placing her hand in Hayato’s hair. “I'm going to have to get up eventually, you know.”

“I know, but let’s just stay like this for a while.”

“Sure thing.”

Hayato smiled, relishing in the warmth of her skin, resting his cheek against the flat of her stomach. She was so vibrant with a good strong magical aura that was deeply comforting to him. But the more he lay there, the more he started to notice something different about her usually calming energies.

Deep within her, he could sense a small bright pinpoint of energy that was far distinct from her own. It was similar, but harsh in a way that starkly contrasted with his wife. The pulse was strong and growing every second. He didn’t want to believe it but, it was almost certainly the life-force of a newly conceived child.

No, it couldn’t possibly be that. They hadn’t even become fully joined! But the more he focused on the pulsing energy, the more the feeling synced up with a memory that he had in his mind. When he had been training with a healing mage in his village, the woman Saya had trained him how to sense the auras of children in the womb. He had truly been a child then, pressing his ear to the woman’s swollen belly, feeling the powerful life force pulsing within its mother’s body. That moment had filled him with reverence and awe.

But now, feeling the presence of a child within his own wife’s stomach, he only felt dread and shame.

He stifled a sob, pressing his face into the slightly open folds of her robe, knotting his hands in the smooth silk.

“Hayato, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “I’m just worried. I’d hate it if you got seriously sick.”

“I’m fine, Hayato,” she said, stroking his hair affectionately.

“You’d better be,” he grumbled.

 

Not much later, Sakura arrived along with Elise, healing staves and provisions in hand.

“Ah,” Sakura said, “I—I’m sorry to interrupt--”

Elise scoffed and barged in. “They called us here, no need to be so timid,” Elise ran up to her sister’s bed, barreling right past Hayato all but shoving him to the ground. “Big sister! Are you alright? You aren’t seriously sick, are you?”

Kamui smiled weakly. “I’m fine really,” she then met Hayato’s eyes, giving him a meaningful look.

Hayato nodded. “Right, I’ll just wait outside then,” he bowed respectfully to Elise and Sakura before leaving. “Thank you for coming,” more of a formality, as he knew that the girls would just as soon drop everything to come and help their beloved older sister.

“So, it’s your stomach that’s bothering you?” Elise inquired.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling pretty bad these last few mornings and, changing my diet hasn’t helped so…”

Sakura nodded, screwing up her face in concentration as she waved her festal over her sister’s body.

After a few moments, she suddenly let out a gasp, looking between Elise and Kamui. “Big sister!” Sakura exclaimed in a mix of happiness and joy. “Big sister you—You are going to have a baby!”

Kamui blinked, “I—I’m going to be…a mother?” She had to take a moment to let the information sink in, her hands falling over her stomach.

Elise gave an enormous gasp, slapping her hands together. “WHATTT!? Big sister Kamui is PREGNANT!?” she jumped up and down excitedly. “Yay this is so EXCITING! I’m going to be an auntie!!”

Even though Kamui had held her suspicions, her earlier horror and dread began to fully sink in. She slumped over, her eyes blank as she felt her heart become gripped with fear.

“Big sister?” Sakura asked. “Are you alright?”

“I…I’m fine…It’s just a bit shocking, you know?”

Elise stepped forward, taking a hold of one of Kamui’s trembling hands. “Don’t be scared! You’re going to be an amazing mother!”

“Sure…” Kamui said slowly, her turbulent emotions still raging without any sign of stopping.

At that moment, the front door opened again, causing the three women to start and turn towards the sound.

 “Is everything all right? I heard shouting,” Hayato asked, peeking his head in. He gave a small gasp, seeing Kamui look so completely and utterly dejected.

“Uhm,” Elise said, looking awkwardly to Sakura. “She’s fine but, I think she has something really important to tell you.”

Sakura nodded, Elise suddenly grabbing her friend’s hand and dragging Sakura out the door. Elise turned back and waved brightly before she left. “Bye bye and, congratulations!” The door then slammed shut and the two healers were gone.

“Congratulations…?” Hayato repeated in confusion. “What were they so excited about, I wonder,” he shrugged it off, pulling up a chair next to his wife’s bed, sitting down and looking at her intently. “Was it bad news?” he asked carefully. “You look…really shaken.”

“No, it was very good news,” she managed, reaching for Hayato’s hand without looking at him, taking it and placing it on her stomach. “Hayato, I--” she swallowed, gathering her resolve and meeting his gaze. “Hayato, I’m pregnant.”

It was as if the ground fell out from beneath Hayato. The feelings of foreboding he had pushed away were now raging in his heart again. Of course she was pregnant. She had probably gone back to Niles since Hayato was such a disappointment. “I’m glad for you…” Hayato began, his voice starting to shake. “And for the father but, why are you telling me first? Just because I’m your husband? You should go and tell him.”

Kamui’s eyes widened in confusion, “Hayato, what are you talking about? The baby is yours!”

“Huh?” Hayato replied.

Kamui’s grip on his hand tightened. “I haven’t been with anyone else since we married, don’t you trust me?”

Hayato shook his head. “No it’s not that I--” His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “But, how!? We haven’t even--”

Kamui grabbed his other hand, holding both of them to her stomach. “Can’t you feel it? The child is right there. Already burning brightly with life.”

“Yeah, I can.” Hayato said. “I can feel the child’s aura, but there’s something there I don’t recognize.”

“That’s because it’s _your_ aura.” Kamui said, looking him straight in the eyes. “You probably can’t recognize your own, and that’s understandable, but trust me. The child is as much yours as it is mine. It burns with the same fire that I fell in love with.”

The young diviner looked up into the eyes of his wife, a flood of conflicting emotions beginning to course through him. “But…I,” his words failed him as his eyes suddenly began to well up with tears. He lurched forward, clinging to the cloth of her robe and pressing his face against her shoulder.

His sobs came now unhindered, shoulders shaking. “I was—I’m sorry I just…” he clung to her harder. “I was so scared that you…that you really weren’t going to need me anymore I mean. I can’t even--” his voice broke. “I couldn’t even conceive this child on _purpose_! How am I going to be able to _raise_ it?!”

Kamui pulled her arms around him, resting her chin on his head. “Shh don’t worry about it. We’ll do this together, I promise.”

Hayato let out another sob, Kamui starting to sway him back and forth soothingly. “Kamui…” he sniffed.

“Don’t worry Hayato…I’m scared too. I don’t know how we’re going to raise a child in the middle of a war. So trust me, you’re not alone.”

“You’re not alone either,” he said, hiccupping as he looked up at her. “I’m gonna be right here, no matter what.”

“I know you are, and I thank you,” Kamui’s smile turned bitter. “I don’t know what I would do if you decided not to raise the child.”

“What?” Hayato pulled back, looking at her indignantly. “Why would I ever abandon you? Why would I abandon our child?”

“Well, you first assumed that it wasn’t your child, right? What if that was the truth, or what if I couldn’t convince you?”

Hayato pressed his lips together, staring her down. “I’m still your husband, aren’t I? If you still want me to stay, I’ll stay no matter what.”

“Yes, but as long as that’s what you want too. Are you really saying that you would raise another man’s child?”

He paused, looking away and pondering for a moment. “Yes, yes I would. Because…I,” he scowled. “I want to stay by your side no matter what because well…” his face flushed and he squeezed his eyes shut. “I—I love you! What kind of man would I be if I just abandoned the woman I love?” he asked incredulously.

Kamui laughed. “Not a very good one that’s for sure.”

Hayato fell back into her arms, causing them both to melt into the covers. “I’m gonna stay with you no matter what, okay?”

“Yes, thank you Hayato. I love you too.”


	6. No one else gets to be rude to you, okay?

Kamui sat alone at the end of a table in the mess hall. As much as she loved all of her friends among the Army, she somehow didn’t feel particularly sociable. Hayato was on chef duty, so it would still be a while longer until he would be able to join her. And so she ate her stew quietly, recognizing it as a traditional Wind Tribe dish that Hayato had always wanted her to try. She would be sure to give her compliments to the chef as soon as he was able to join her.

Just then, among the clamour of the room around her, a hand slamming down on the table in front of her caught her attention. She looked up from her food reluctantly, a deep frown forming as she saw who it was.

Niles’ lips spread into a suggestive smirk. “So, the word around camp is your little boy toy got you knocked up,” he sat down, an annoyingly smug look on his face.

Kamui did her best however to not retort, as that was clearly what he wanted. “Do you have something particular that you want, or are you just here to harass me again?”

“My my, such harsh words for little old me who just wants to help.”

Kamui scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Well that’s a hell of a way to show your concern.”

Niles sat down across from her, resting his chin on his hands. “Honestly, I’m just surprised that he managed it at all. Impressed, really.”

“Do you often spend time thinking about how my husband might have accomplished such a thing?” She asked, intending it to be rhetorical.

Niles quirked an eyebrow, not about to fall for her trick. “Aw it’s so cute when you call him that.”

“What?”

“Your husband. It is just so delightful.”

She frowned. “Well he is my husband, what else would I call him?”

“I dunno, your plaything? The options are endless—” Niles’ words were suddenly cut off by Kamui smashing her empty wooden plate into his head.

“Dammit Niles! Do you really want to be supportive or do you just want to be an asshole?! Because I’m really not in the mood for your games right now!” She bellowed.

The rest of the dining hall went silent at the outburst, Niles somehow still unfazed by all the attention.

He looked around. “Now now, everyone, nothing to see here,” while he still seemed composed, Kamui could see a hint of regret in his face. As much as he liked to tease, he never meant to legitimately hurt her.

“Hey!” Hayato’s voice came drifting in through Kamui’s rage, and she could immediately feel her anger begin to subside. “What’s going on here?!” he demanded, walking up to Kamui’s side.

Niles smirked. “Now there’s no need for Kamui’s loyal guard puppy to get involved,”

Hayato huffed. “I’m not her guard puppy!” he said in disgust. “I’m her husband!” His voice managed to squeak even higher than normal on the last word.

“Oh, but do I detect that this little married man is maybe…jealous?” Niles’ sneer became utterly demonic, the people around them starting to return to their conversations.

Hayato was about to burst out again when Kamui just shoved a hand over his mouth. “That’s enough, let’s just ignore him,” she said, a directing her scowl back at Niles.

The outlaw seemed unfazed, shrugging his shoulders and standing up. “I didn’t mean to cause a scene, I assure you,” he sauntered around the end of the table, leaning into Kamui’s shoulder. “Believe me when I say, that I wish you and your family nothing but the upmost happiness,” he said in a low voice. Niles then left, amused at Hayato’s immediate reaction, leaving Kamui with a faint pink tinge on her cheeks.

Hayato looked at her for a few moments, his lips pressing into a thin line. Without another word, he took her by the hand, leading her out of the mess hall, dodging tables and chairs. She didn’t resist him at all, but she was oddly quiet, lost in thought. And so he thought the first best thing he could do for her was get her out of the crowded and noisy eating area.

 

The night air was cool on their skin, the silence a needed reprieve from the crowded noises they came from.

“Hey…” Hayato began after a measurable silence. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said after a small pause.

He nudged into her side with his shoulder, clearly not believing her. “Good. I was worried that Niles said something really terrible.”

“It’s fine Hayato, I told you, I can handle myself with Niles.”

“But…it looked like he made you pretty upset.”

She pondered at that moment whether or not to tell him. It felt kind of embarrassing that she got so worked up over few pithy comments by an ex-lover. Perhaps her hormones were already affecting her. But more it was the principal of it all. Hayato was trying so hard to be a good partner for her, and yet all he gets is derisive comments and bewildered stares.

“Kamui?”

“Huh? Yes? No…he didn’t say anything about…me,” she pressed her lips together. “He said horrible stuff about you, that’s why I got so mad.”

Hayato blinked, stopping in his tracks to stare at her.

Kamui stopped as well, not looking at him. “I know it’s silly that I got so mad but…He, kept calling you my ‘boy toy’ and my ‘plaything’ and I just,” she gritted her teeth, her fists clenching. “Is that what people really think of me? Of you? Can’t they see how hard you’re working—” she had started to turn towards him, just as she suddenly felt his lips pressed against the corner of her mouth. It was a sloppy kiss, but a genuine one.

Hayato then stepped closer to her, clinging to her sleeve with one hand. “Let’s not care what anyone says, okay?” he stated, his voice quivering slightly. “Especially not that dastard Niles.”

“Yeah,” Kamui agreed.

“I still don’t get what his deal is. Did he really feel the need to ruin your dinner like that?” Hayato pouted.

Kamui blinked. “But he didn’t ruin it. Your stew was super delicious.”

Hayato looked at her, eyes wide. “Oh, you think so?” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head bashfully. “I…I’m really glad. I had no idea if it would turn out at all but, it does seem like everyone enjoyed it.”

“I really hope that you can make again for me, just the two of us.” Kamui gently took a hold of his hand, smiling at him.

Hayato’s face went red and he began to sputter. “Well sure I mean, yeah but…” he looked away. “Food like that it’s well…it’s tradition to share it with a large group, or with a family.”

Kamui took the hand that she held and placed it over her abdomen. “We’re going to be a family soon, so I hope we can enjoy that stew together. The three of us, as a family.”

Hayato looked up at his wife, his eyes suddenly starting to sting. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes furiously.

“Y—yeah…the three of us…as a family,” he wasn’t sad, he was simply overwhelmed. Overcome with joy and fear; all the things that were bound to come and all the things that could possibly go wrong. Choking out a sob, he suddenly threw himself into Kamui’s arms, burying his face in her chest.

She gave a soft startled noise, “Hayato?” quickly giving up on trying to talk to him, settling on holding him. She patted the back of his head for a few moments, eventually goading him into walking alongside her, his face still against her shoulder.

“Come on Hayato,” she soothed. “Let’s go home.”

 

By the time they had arrived back at their home, Hayato was nearly asleep on his feet. With a small grin, she hoisted him up into her arms, with slightly more difficulty than usual. Even so she managed to carry him the short distance through the house and to their bed. Setting him down, she brushed his hair away from his face, and kissed his forehead. She wanted nothing more than to just lie down and hold him for the rest of the night, but it was still quite earlier than she usually went to bed. With a forlorn backward glance, she left their quarters silently. Deciding to do a bit more thinking on her own, to try and find a little peace of mind.

Illuminated by the moonlight, Kamui almost certainly looked nearly ethereal. She would sometimes glimpse her glowing reflection in passing windows, still thinking little of it as she wandered among the various camp buildings. Eventually her feet took her to the other living quarters. She used to come here quite often during her various affairs and later her courtship with Hayato.

Something about the house that she found herself near made her feel the need to be aware. Her hair stood up on end and she quicker her pace, just as she heard a set of footsteps approach her.

“My, my, my, what do we have here? Little princess Kamui out on a midnight gallivant? You can’t be hoping to call on me now could you?”

Kamui ignored him, but stood where she was.

Niles took this as a cue to stride on over to her, looking down with his single blue eye. “Shouldn’t you be indoors, princess? After all you have more than just yourself to worry about.” She knew that she really should be scared like any normal person, but she couldn’t help but feel instead a burst of exhilaration as he approached her, walking her up against the wall.

Kamui gave him a defiant frown. “What? Are there really such dangers here at camp?”

“Who knows,” Niles said with a quirk of his eyebrows. “there are all sorts of horrors that could be lurking in the shadows. You have no way of knowing if everyone is truly trustworthy.”

She knew he was warning her. Cautioning her against some of their newer, more dubious recruits. People whose allegiances could lead them to possibly want to harm her child. But even so the way he smirked was distracting, his fingers walking up her arm, poking in at her clavicle. “Well, I am inclined to think that you’re the most dangerous thing out here tonight,” she said coolly.

His eyebrows quirked again. “Oh believe me, there are scarier things than even myself out here, and I don’t think you want to find out.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Oh? Even without your loyal guard puppy to bark at anyone who threatens you?”

“My husband happens to be asleep right now.”

“And yet here you are, wandering in the dark, going wherever the night might take you.” He traced a finger under her chin.

She continued to to glare up at him. “Perhaps I just wanted to clear my head.”

“Or perhaps you were looking for something else, or rather…someone else to satisfy you.” His other hand dragged down her chest to her waist, pulling her somehow even closer to him.

Kamui pursed her lips. “Are you implying that I’m unhappy with my marriage?” She said those words not with the firm bite that had preceded them. Her eyes grew slightly distant, her tone faltering as she thought on how hard Hayato was on himself. About how he wallowed because he thought himself not good enough for her.

Niles’ face went suddenly serious. His arm went to the side of her head, pinning Kamui to the wall as he grabbed her chin with his other hand. He kept her face angled up, his body preventing her from moving.

“I honestly want to know, if you think that you’ll be happy with him,” as genuine as Niles probably was, it was nearly impossible to concentrate when he was pressed so close, she could feel his breath against her skin.

“What do you care? I thought what we had was long over,” she managed to get out, her breathing starting to speed up.

“Do you really think me so heartless as to stop caring for you all together because you won’t sleep with me anymore?” he clicked his tongue chidingly. “Honestly I’m disappointed, what happened to the noble and trusting Kamui who always sees the best in everyone.”

Kamui wasn’t going to take any more of this. She thrashed and broke free of his grip more easily than she expected.

He grabbed for her clothes and she rounded on him, bits of her deep-seated draconic rage seeming to spill forth. “I’ll have you know that I am happy with my marriage! And I won’t have you, or anyone else challenge that!” She turned on her heel, dashing off into the night, her face burning as tears started to well in her eyes.

She was furious. Beyond annoyed that Niles still had the ability to affect her like that. That his touch and his gaze could still make her utterly defenceless. While she hadn’t technically done anything that would constitute adultery, she still felt ashamed.

Perhaps she was unhappier than she wanted to let herself realize.

 

 

 

Kamui slammed the door shut, forgetting for that moment that Hayato had been asleep. She leaned her back against the door, breathing heavily. She wondered if she could face Hayato, or if her pointless guilt would prove too much. She buried her face in her hands, letting the fear and exhilaration finish washing out of her. She truly did feel ashamed, but there was no use in that, none at all.

Moments later, she heard the sounds of small feet rapidly approaching her.  Hayato then stood in front of her, looking almost like a ghost himself. Moonlight spilled in from the windows behind her, turning his already pale skin to a snowy porcelain. His grey eyes were wide, like twin moons staring back at her. There was a beauty in him that Kamui could never ignore. Perhaps it was a youthful and feminine beauty, but it was there none the less. And it drew her to him.

“Kamui?” He asked, dashing up to her with worry all over his face. “I woke up and you weren’t there. I was worried you know!” He frowned, tugging on her arm.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to take a night walk to clear my head.”

Hayato pouted, starting to get a little annoyed with her clearly holding things back from him. But it was late and they were both tired. He gripped his hand around her wrist and started to drag her back towards their bed. “Come on, let’s just go to bed.”

She followed him without hesitation, taking only a moment to change into her nightgown while Hayato waited on their bed.

He pulled her into bed with him as soon as she was done, snuggling up to her immediately. “I thought you’d be back soon so I just got ready for bed like I normally would,” Hayato muttered into her shoulder. “But then you didn’t come back. You can’t be running off like that, okay?”

She sighed and patted his hair, “I’m sorry…you know that I can protect myself,”

“Yeah I know that but,” he frowned. “I just don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Kamui stroked his hair softly, resting her lips against the crown of his head. “I'm right here…”

“I know, sorry I’m being silly again.”

Kamui didn’t respond, she just clung to him like her life depended on it.

“Kamui?” He asked, clinging to her in response.

“Shh…” Kamui let out a deep breath.

“Okay,” knowing that she just wanted to sleep, he settled back into her embrace, a smile on his lips.


	7. You mean you thought this the whole time?

“Hayato, don’t tell me you’re scared,” Kamui asked, an amused grin on her face.

He scowled in response, forcing the trembling in his hands to cease. “I’m not scared okay? This whole Deeprealm business just makes me a little nervous.”

Kamui gently took a hold of her husband’s hand. “It’s fine, Hayato. Lilith took care of everything for us already. And this isn’t the first time either. The Deeprealms are where our child can be safe.”

“I know, I know,” his frown remained, glaring at the portal that stood in front of them.

“I’m ready if you are,” Kamui said, squeezing his hand.

Hayato nodded, his eyes still set straight ahead. Together they walked through the portal, mysterious light blinding them for a few moments. They seemed to linger in the void for a few tangible moments. Their grip on each other’s hand only tightened until they found their feet standing upon solid ground again.They arrived just outside a nondescript village that seemed safe enough at first glance. Expansive green plains spread out in all directions, the buildings all standing atop a few rolling hills.

Their tight link loosened until only their fingers were intertwined. Kamui looked at her husband with a smile. “Well, we’re here.”

“Yeah…we are.” He squeezed her hand tighter, leaning up close to her side. “So what do we do now?”

“First off, we need to go and find someone in the town to help us. Lilith said I need to find a woman named Kanade. She’s well known in the town so it should be fairly simple,” Kamui said, starting to walk towards the village.

“Did Lilith tell you anything else?” he asked, more than a little uncomfortable and annoyed about being left in the dark.

“She said that we’ll be staying with her family in a spare house, and that Kanade is a really experienced mid-wife, too!”

Hayato frowned slightly. “And she’s just  _willing_ to take in two strangers without knowing anything about them? Isn’t that kind of weird?”

“No, I don’t think so. She’s just willing to help anyone in need.” Kamui turned back to Hayato, giving him a slightly wry grin. “Besides, you were little more than a stranger when I first met you, and yet I was willing to take you in.”

Hayato’s mouth fell open, gaping at her incredulously for a moment. “Hey! Don’t talk like I was some grubby orphan in need of your charity!”

Kamui giggled. “No, but I did think that you were really adorable when I first met you. I was also really impressed when I faced your magic head on.”

Hayato’s cheeks suddenly flushed pink. “You—you were?”

“Uh-huh! I’ll never forget the day I faced you in battle. My heart was  _racing_. I also thought that you looked truly beautiful as you called those spirits to your aid. It was easy for me to believe that you weren’t just a child then.”

Hayato continued to stare at her, his mouth hanging open. He had no idea that she thought so highly of him back then. Especially since he himself was embarrassed to admit that his performance had been affected by how beautiful and impressive  _she_ had been.

Hayato was about to speak when Kamui’s pace suddenly quickened. He let out a small surprised grunt as she dragged him through the village gate and into a small market area.

 

It was clearly midday, as the market was in full swing. While not crowded or overly noisy, there were still patrons at every stall, filling the square with people. While many of the merchants smiled and regarded them kindly, Kamui kept her gaze sharp for something in particular. After a few moments, she spotted a young woman who didn’t seem particularly busy, a basket hanging from her arm as she appraised some fruits.

Donning a bright smile, Kamui walked up to her, letting go of Hayato’s hand with some reluctance. “Excuse me!” Kamui asked, “we’re looking for a woman named Kanade. Do you know where we could find her?”

The young woman’s eyes lit up. “Of course I do! That’s my auntie!”

“Oh, perfect!” Kamui replied. “we’re visitors hoping for a place to stay and—”

The young woman gasped loudly. “So you two are the guests she was talking about? I’m so excited!” She grabbed a hold of Kamui’s hands without warning, jumping up and down excitedly. “That old house was looking so lonely without anyone to live there, I’m so glad that you’re going to stay with us!”

“Oh? That’s so kind of you…” Kamui cleared her throat briefly, trying to free her hands from the excitable stranger. “By the way,” Kamui said after a few moments, “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name?”

“Oh, goodness me!” The young woman threw her hands to her face, looking horrified. “Where ever are my manners! I’m Naomi, it’s so nice to meet you!”

The dragon princess smiled. “My name is Kamui and this is…” she paused as she gestured to her young husband. “This is uh…this is Hayato.”

Hayato bowed his head respectfully. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh my, aren’t you adorable!” Naomi cooed, suddenly reaching out to pinch his cheeks without warning.

Hayato grimaced, somehow resisting lashing out at her, simply jerking away and rubbing his cheeks with a pout. “Hey! I’m not a kid you know…” He said with less conviction than normal, not meeting her eyes.

Naomi giggled. “Well, you could have fooled me!”

Hayato continued to scowl, stepping closer to Kamui, seemingly trying to appear as tall as he could.

“Well now that we’re all introduced,” Kamui continued, “how about you take us to see your aunt?”

Then the excitable girl began to drag Kamui by the hand. “This way, my aunt is this way.”

Kamui looked desperately at Hayato, who grabbed onto her hand as to keep from being left behind.

The three of them arrived at a modest farmland, a well-built but weathered house on a hill, with a smaller, matching one just visible behind. In the front yard, an older woman could be seen, taking in the last of her laundry, the expansive valley behind her showing the show approach of grey rainclouds.

“Auntie!” Naomi yelled, running up to the old woman, acting as if she hadn’t seen Kanade in ages.

The older woman smiled, patting her granddaughter on the head and then turning to her two guests. “So you must be…Kamui and Hayato, correct?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kamui replied, walking forward and offering a hand that Kanade took.

“I don’t know if Naomi mentioned it but, we are awfully happy that you two showed up. Without anyone to look after the old cottage, I was afraid it was going to go to ruin.” The older lady squeezed her hand. Her palm was warm and soft.

“We’re happy to help out however we can. You’re doing us a huge favor, too.”

“What a happy arrangement this is then.” Kanade released Kamui’s hands finally and then turned to Hayato, offering him a dignified handshake. He seemed dazed for a few moments that the woman hadn’t cooed over him like Naomi did.

“Anyways,” Kanade placed her hands on her hips, looking at the three others. “It’s a good thing you arrived today, I already had a big dinner planned. Now you can meet all your new neighbors!”

Hayato and Kamui exchanged nervous looks. As nice as it might be to meet other people, they much preferred the idea of living out a quiet, anonymous existence in the village.

Nonetheless Kamui summoned up a smile. “Thank you, Kanade, that sounds wonderful.”

 

It wasn’t long after being brought inside before other guests started to show up. Hayato and Kamui kept mostly to themselves before being dragged to the dinner table. The food was delicious, a fare reminiscent of the Hoshidan countryside that Kamui had begun to become quite fond of. But as much as she wanted to enjoy the food with her husband, she instead became inundated with questions. The two of them ended up sitting near two of Naomi’s aunts and some of her cousins. The two older women eagerly asked question after question. Hayato mostly keeping silent, allowing Kamui to do most of the talking.

“Your little brother is just so cute!” The younger of the two Keiko said. She leaned over and smiled at Hayato who turned away.

“Keiko!” her sister Kaede giggled. “Look you’ve embarrassed the poor boy.”

Keiko grinned, looking back at Kamui. “Now Kamui, you’re a young pretty lady. Have you put any thought into marriage? Any boys on your mind?”

One of Naomi’s cousins, Mitsuki, scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Gods, mother, are you blind? Look at her hand! It’s got a wedding ring!”

The woman gasped and took Kamui’s hand without warning. “My goodness, Mitsuki, you’re right! Are you just engaged? Where is he now?”

Kamui grimaced and pulled her hand away, trying desperately to remain polite. “I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go refresh myself,” Kamui said with staggering formality. She stood up from the table, Hayato looked after her, both concerned and pleading. The look she gave back told him to stay put and wait for her, lest they ask even more questions.

A few moments later, Kanade followed Kamui, looking concerned. “Are you alright, dear? You look ill, do you need to lie down?”

“N-no, Kanade, I’m perfectly alright. Just feeling a little dizzy is all.”

“You don’t want to tell them, do you?”

“I’m sorry?”

Kanade nodded to Kamui’s stomach. “About the baby. It’s alright, I understand. But I can assure you, there will be no judgement from me.”

“Oh…you already knew,” Kamui breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yes. And even if I hadn’t been told, I have a way of knowing these things.” Kanade smiled, her laugh lines appearing in full force.

“Thank you…I-I’m sure your sisters are quite nice, but,”

Kanade gave a snort of laughter. “Oh, don’t mind those coots. They don’t know when to mind their own business, they never have.” She patted Kamui on the shoulder gently. “You can wait out here if you’re feeling too winded. I’ll have everyone leave soon enough, and then I’ll show you to your cabin.”

“Alright, thank you.”

After Kanade left, Hayato burst in, stumbling over to where Kamui had started to sit down on a sofa.

“Kamui!” he cried, his face red with embarrassment. “You better have a good reason for leaving me there! It was mortifying!”

Kamui laughed, beckoning him over to sit with her. All she wanted was to pull him into his lap as she usually did, but this was hardly the place for that.

“I’m sorry. I don’t feel ill or anything, I just didn’t want to say anything stupid.”

“And so you left me to do the talking?”  he pouted, nudging her shoulder with his forehead. “I don’t care though…I’m just glad to be away from those nosey wenches.”

“Now now,” Kamui chided, “they are our host’s younger sisters, be nice!”

Hayato, huffed, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Kamui was about to return the affection just when Naomi rounded the corner from the dining room, causing Hayato to bolt straight up as it he’d just received an electric shock.

“Hey you two!” Naomi called. “It’s almost time for dessert! Trust me, you don’t want to miss it!”

 

As Kanade was sending the guests off, the woman who had asked about her ring suddenly came over and gave Kamui a large hug.

“Ah—?” Kamui let out a noise of surprise.

Keiko sniffed, looking at her with glassy eyes. “It’s alright, you don’t need to hide it, that young man told me.”

Kamui’s eyes shot open. “He did?!”

“Yes, he told me all about how your husband is off fighting in a war, and how you’re here to stay safe. So touching,”

Kamui looked over Keiko’s shoulder qwhere Hayato just gave her a shrug. “Yes…” She replied awkwardly, pleading with her eyes for Hayato to hurry up and leave with her. “Well, now we’re off to see the cottage. We’ll see you around.” They left as quickly as they could, following where Kanade lead, behind the house to the once abandoned cottage.

Exhausted from the party, Hayato and Kamui both flopped down on the bed, beyond grateful for the prepared hospitality.

“Well, with such lively neighbors, I can only imagine that our time here will be eventful,” Kamui said, moving her head so that she could see her husband.

“More like annoying if you ask me,” he grimaced, “everyone was so noisy.”

Kamui smacked him lightly on the back of his head. “Now come on, everyone was happy to meet us.”

Hayato continued to frown. “Yeah but none of them know the real story. Did you see how many people thought I was your brother?”

Kamui’s hand lingered, starting to run through the silky auburn strands. “I mean that’s a bit unavoidable,” she paused. “If you want, I could set them straight.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine, we don’t need people talking about us.”

“Alright, if you’re sure…” Kamui said with a small frown, propping herself up on one arm, “we can do our best to keep to ourselves, but the odds are they’ll find out sooner or later.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And it’s not the most scandalous thing, you know. People get married young all the time.”

Hayato didn’t respond immediately, he rolled onto his side and scooted up closer to her. “I just…I just don’t want anyone saying anything bad about you.”

Kamui laughed. “Now whatever they say, I’m sure Niles has said worse, I can take it.”

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about!”

“But Niles is different anyway. He was just teasing!”

“Well…I don’t like it.” Hayato found that he didn’t like Kamui even talking to Niles at all. He admitted that in learning that Kamui was pregnant, Niles was the first one that he suspected. It wasn’t even that he doubted his wife’s loyalty, it was that even he couldn’t deny how alluring Niles could be. And after all, it’s not like Hayato was even competent enough to be the lover that she needed.

His shoulders began to tremble ever so slightly, and his hands clenched around the fabric of her shirt. Immediately she responded by wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. “Hayato, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He knew that she could see right through him, and that made him all the more adamant. He had no reason to be jealous or upset. Kamui was right there, holding him.

Before he could even gather his thoughts, Kamui had already moved herself on top of him. She had taken ahold of his hand and pressed her lips to his, letting her weight press him into the covers.

Hayato let out a soft grunt, tilting his head to kiss her more comfortably. It was so easy to forget his every worry when their lips meant. It was easy to believe that he was actually good enough for her, that he could truly make her happy. He almost tried to push her away, but she was overwhelming. Her passion and concern came down in waves, coaxing his body to move with hers.

“Kamui,” he gasped against her. “Not now, we can’t—”

She pulled away from him, her legs still secured around his waist. “Huh? Why not?”

“The…the baby,” he said, placing a hand to her stomach.

“The baby’s hardly grown. If anything it’ll be happy that we’re enjoying ourselves,” she grinned, running her thumb along his chin.

“Yeah but…it still feels weird,” he jerked his hips under hers which was a mistake. The pressure and her subsequent motions made him let out a surprisingly loud moan.

She tilted her head to the side. “Can’t we still stay like this for a little longer?” she asked with a pleading look.

Always unable to resist her, he rolled his eyes slightly and kissed her back. “Okay, but just kissing, alright?” Hayato said just as her hand slipped under the hem of his shirt. “Alright…kissing and touching, only.”

“That’s fine with me,” she grinned, running her hands along his stomach.

Hayato grunted again, hooking a leg over her hip and struggling to get a little leverage. Getting the message, Kamui rolled onto her back, letting Hayato take control for once. He hung suspended over her for a few moments, staring down at her. His face was flushed, heart pounding; but he was determined to give a little bit back this time.

Over time they had begun to know each other’s bodies more. He learned how sensitive this tips of her pointed ears were; and how much she liked being kissed on her neck. Kamui let out a moan as his lips trailed down her jaw, lingering on her neck. He worked the hollow spot just above her collarbone with his lips and tongue, continuing with each and every pleased noise that she made.

Hayato didn’t want to stop, he never did. He never wanted this feeling to end. The feeling that he really mattered to the person that he loved the most. He wanted to believe it more than anything.


	8. It's not like I'm enjoying this too...

Kamui woke up to gentle caresses coaxing her awake. She lay on her side with Hayato behind her, his hands tracing slowly all over her body. She was about to get a little hopeful, but his light touches and low chanting made her understand what was really going on. She appreciated greatly the spells he cast to help her muscle pains, but she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. She squirmed against him to let him know that she was awake, this unfortunately causing him to stop.

“Ah, Kamui! I’m sorry did I wake you?” Kamui grunted in response, rolling over to face him and grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. “Gah!!” He managed to squeak before his face was all but smothered by her chest.  “K—Kamui!!” His cries were muffled by her shoving his face directly into her breasts.

Kamui let out a contented sigh. “Now don’t complain, you brought this upon yourself. They’ve gotten bigger, see? Now you just need to appreciate them.”

Hayato gave another muffled protest, his cheeks burning as he struggled to be able to breathe. Eventually he decided that it was best not to resist her when her mood was so volatile. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy it, her breasts were always so nice and soft, but he didn’t much like it being thrust upon him so early in the morning. He adjusted himself, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kamui hummed happily. “Mmm…that feels really nice. My breasts have been super sore lately, and I almost wanted to ask you to try and use your pain-relief magic on them.”

Hayato sputtered. “And what, you decided to try and smother me with them instead?”

She pursed her lips slightly. “I mean I thought you’d resist so…”

He frowned. “What makes you think that I’d resist?”

Kamui shrugged. “I mean, you’re always so squeamish about this stuff. You have no trouble touching me all over if it’s for my health, but the minute it gets even slightly sexual, you clam up,” she patted the top of his head. “It’s really cute actually.”

Hayato made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. He pulled open the front of her night robe, immediately digging his fingers into her right breast. Kamui let out a cry, a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure.

Hayato then pushed the robe open completely and began kissing the sensitive undersides while his fingers started softly caressing her. He began muttering his chants against her skin, the healing magic flowing from his fingertips and into her sore muscles.

Kamui’s fingers began to dig into his back, the pain-relief and the pleasurable sensations beginning to become just a little too much. He continued with his earnest affections even after his spell had stopped, littering her pale skin with kisses that became more and more playful. His hands drifted down her abdomen, suddenly tickling at her bellybutton.

Kamui let out a small squeak, her breasts still hanging out of the open folds of her robe. “Hayato!” she exclaimed indignantly, trying to suppress a giggle.

His head popped up, a huge mischievous grin on his face. “Well at least you’re still as ticklish as ever!”

It was Kamui’s turn to pout this time, glaring at him as he rolled away from her. “Don’t tease me like that…” her face was beet red, and she had started to get excited just from that. Even if it was ultimately to help ease her pain, the affectionate kisses had set her skin aflame.

Hayato pushed off the covers and rolled out of bed, his own robe quickly shed and thrown to the floor. Kamui stayed in bed for a few moments longer, having to squeeze her thighs together as she just hoped that he would turn around.

Hayato got dressed with his back facing her, only turning around when the last of his garments were secured. He walked over to her side of the bed, pushing back her covers and starting to help her stand.

“Does your back still hurt?”

“Yeah,” Kamui grunted. “It’s ridiculous, it’s only been three months and already I’m having this much trouble.”

“Pregnancy is really tough on the body. Trust me, you’ve been doing really well.” Hayato had been taking lessons in childbirth medicine from Kanade. He was more than eager to learn something new, especially something that would help keep Kamui and his future child safe. “Your body will get stronger with time, and not to worry,” he smiled at her, slipping his arm under her shoulder. “I’ll be with you the whole way.”

After getting to her feet, Kamui took another step to wrap her arms around her husband, kissing him deeply. Hayato didn’t resist, he accepted her affection for the moment, stroking her cheek just before she pulled away.

“Now, let’s get you ready for the day.”

Kamui rolled her eyes. “I’m not an invalid you know; I can get dressed myself!”

He frowned slightly. “Yeah, I know! Just in case you want me to help with anything.”

She smirked suddenly, quirking an eyebrow. “The one thing I’d like you to help with doesn’t require me to have any clothes at all.”

Hayato scoffed. “I knew you’d bring that up. In that case, I’m washing up and going to start breakfast.”

“Hey wait, Hayato! It was just a joke!”

Hayato grunted, stomping over towards the doorway. He stopped only to turn back and stick out his tongue before dashing down the stairs. Kamui didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or groan in exasperation. She did notice that Hayato was more and more unwilling to be intimate with her and the pregnancy went on. She knew that Hayato simply felt uncomfortable with a perceived “observer,” but, her sensitive, hormone-driven emotions prompted her to think of other reasons.

Kamui got dressed as quickly as she could, tying on the simple Hoshidan-style villager clothing with practiced ease. She remembered back when Hoshidan clothing beyond befuddled her, but now the simple complexity was becoming second nature to her. Hayato had been patient with her though, understanding that her upbringing had never taught her any of these things. Nothing brought Kamui more joy than learning more about the country of her birth.

Hayato was waiting for her downstairs when she was done, already having started up a simple breakfast with two places set out at the table. She sat down and waited patiently, occupying herself by watching him work. No matter what Hayato was doing, he was utterly fascinating for her to watch. Everything that he did, he did with such skill and diligence, always striving to improve. But looking at his nimble fingers, all she could think of was how they had felt against her skin.

Kamui shook her head vigorously, clearing her head of lewd thoughts just as he brought over her meal.

“Here you go, I made sure to make your favorite.”

She took it gratefully. “You make my favorite every morning at this point. If you’re not careful I’m gonna get sick of it.”

“Then you’ll just get a new favorite and then I’ll make it for your every morning until you can’t stand that.”

Kamui smirked briefly, giving the thanks that her siblings had taught her, and digging in. She wanted to wait for Hayato, but he still had to clean the cooking area before he could eat. “So,” he began. “Do you wave plans today?”

Kamui nodded, shoving a piece of egg in her mouth. “Yes! I’m helping Naomi tend to the cows today. Shouldn’t be too much work.”

Hayato frowned, finally sitting down at the table across from her. “You know that you don’t need to be working, right? Kanade said as much. You can’t just focus on staying healthy until the baby is born.”

“Yeah but if I sit around all day I’ll go mad!” she whined. “I promise, it’s not too strenuous.”

Hayato frowned, finally taking a bite of his own food. “Alright, I’m trusting you. But if anything happens--”

Kamui rolled her eyes. “I know, I know…seriously Hayato you don’t need to worry. Me staying active and healthy will help the baby too.”

Hayato knew that she was right, but even so, he couldn’t help but worry.

They continued the rest of their meal in relative silence, Kamui opting to clean up after him. She took pride in the measly housekeeping skills that she had managed to learn recently. But no matter what, being raised as a pampered princess would always hold her back in some ways.

Before long it was time for Kamui to head out. Though it was a short distance, Hayato still trailed after her to say goodbye. “Be safe,” he said with a pout, clinging to her sleeve like a child.

Kamui took ahold of her husband’s shirt, leaning down to give him a quick kiss goodbye. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry, I’ll see you tonight,” she patted his cheek turning to walk out the door.

“I love you,” Hayato said, his voice cracking slightly.

Kamui smiled and glanced back at him. “I love you too, silly.” With that she started down the hill, almost able to feel his gaze on her as she left. Soon enough though their little cottage disappeared behind a hill, and she arrived at Kanade’s farm house. Naomi was already waiting for her by the cow pastures, smiling as brightly as ever.

“Good morning Kamui!” she exclaimed, running over to grab Kamui’s hands. “You look super chipper, did something good happen?”

Kamui’s cheeks flushed red for a brief moment, remembering how Hayato had woken her up. “Nothing really. Hayato is just a really good cook and he made me a really nice breakfast.”

“Aw that’s so sweet! I wish I had a little brother as capable as that, you’re so lucky.”

Kamui gave a strained smile, hoping that they could abandon the subject quickly.

It was milking day, something that Kamui could handle. All she needed to do was sit on the stool and squeeze, Naomi handled moving all of the buckets. They continued in an acquired rhythm, Naomi chattering on and on about various village gossip and tales. Kamui was in fact more than happy to listen. The lives of the townspeople were so fascinating to her. Peaceful lives lived so far away from threats of war and conflict. Hearing such stories had a soothing quality on her soul.

When the work was done for the morning, Kamui offered to carry some of the last milk pails. Naomi continued to chat happily, even as Kamui began the trail further and further behind. The farm house wasn’t far at all, and yet Kamui could feel the summer heat and fatigue getting to her.

“And I was saying about Saburo, he’s totally--” Naomi paused when she looked behind her, seeing Kamui panting and resting her milk pails on the ground. “Are you alright Kamui? You really shouldn’t over-exert yourself!”

Kamui shook her head, trying to wave off her heavy breathing. “No, I’m fine, honest.”

Naomi clearly wasn’t going to take this for an answer. Naomi set down her bucket and took the one that Kamui held in her arms. “Here, I’ll bring this back. You just wait for me in the kitchen and then we’ll have lunch,” Naomi set down the crate and then took her friend by the arm, Kamui knowing by now that it was useless to try and resist her.

Kamui did as she was told, only having to wait a few minutes before Naomi returned and got out their food.

Kamui started her food in silence, trying to collect herself and almost struggling to grasp everything that Naomi was saying.

“But you know Kamui…I’ve been thinking,” Naomi said suddenly, causing Kamui to look up. “I mean I don’t want to pry but, I’m starting to think that you’ve been hiding something from me.”

“Huh?”

Naomi looked down at Kamui’s stomach, rolling her eyes. “About who the father of your child is, of course!”

Kamui felt the blood drain out of her face. “YesI…I’m sorry that I haven’t said anything about that but…it is a private matter.”

Naomi waved a hand dismissively, “I know, I know, but my aunts have told me all about it. I don’t know why you need to hide it, but I respect your right to privacy.”

Kamui paused, somehow sensing something was out of order. “What is it that they’ve told you?”

Naomi smiled, placing a hand on Kamui’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry for your loss. Your husband died in a tragic accident, and so his younger brother is helping you raise the baby right? So selfless and kind of Hayato.”

Kamui blinked. “Where on earth did you hear that from?”

“From my aunt Keiko of course,” Naomi answered innocently.

Kamui gave an exasperated sigh. “Oh of course you did. You see, that isn’t exactly the true.”

“Oh?”

As easier to explain as that story was, it couldn’t be further from the truth. “Unfortunately our truth is yet stranger. My husband isn’t dead, first of all.”

“Oh he’s alive? How good to hear. So he’s just busy then? And his brother is helping you?”

“No, my husband doesn’t have a brother.”

“So Hayato is you brother then, right?”

Kamui closed her eyes, pressing her lips together before speaking firmly. “No…Hayato is my _husband_.” Kamui said, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“Oh…I so suppose; marriage is handled differently where you come from?”

“No!” Kamui said quickly, “he is of age I assure you. He just happens to still look like a child.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Kamui shrugged, “no it’s alright Naomi, that rumor is honestly perhaps the better story for people to believe. I’d rather my stay here be without people judging me for my tastes.”

Naomi shook her head and took both of Kamui’s hands in her own. “Don’t say that, we know here that love is love and appearance shouldn’t change that. Just know that I will stay by your side and defend anyone who speaks ill of you!”

Kamui stared at Naomi for a moment, smiling softly, “Thank you so much, Naomi. I am so glad to have met a friend like you here.”

“You’re too kind, really. I’m just doing what anyone would do.”

“But It is greatly appreciated. Me and Hayato need all the help we can get here.”

Naomi smiled. “I’m glad though, I was worried that your child might end up not having a father.” Naomi said, an uncharacteristic melancholy coming over her features.

“Oh…I mean, I never asked but, did something happen to your father?”

“Yes, and to my mother. My father was Aunt Kanade’s brother, and he helped her with the farm. He even built that cottage out back for he and his wife before I was even born,” Naomi looked down, her hands clenching over her skirt. “They just died one day out of the blue. It looked like a bandit attack but we never found who did it.”

“Naomi…I’m so sorry,” Kamui said, reaching a hand over to touch her friend’s shoulder.

“Oh it’s alright, it was a long time ago, honestly I hardly even remember my parents. Kanade and my aunts and cousins are my family now.” Naomi smiled genuinely back at Kamui, and the dragon princess couldn’t help but feel a degree of similarity between the two of them.

Kamui knew how lucky she was to not only find a place to stay, but to find such kind friends as well. Her heart was filled with joy, and suddenly the home she left behind didn’t feel all that distant anymore.

Kamui returned from her work later that evening beyond exhausted. “I can’t believe this,” she grumbled, hobbling into the living room while clutching at her back. She almost thought to call out to Hayato, but she knew where he would be, locked away in his study doing his own work.

“Hayato,” she knocked on his door, walking in even when he didn’t answer.

There he sat, hunched over his desk like he had a thousand deadlines to meet. In reality he was simply making charms to help Kanade with her farm, and even some to give to the townsfolk. Everyone had suggested that he charge at least a modest fee for his impeccable charms, but he had refused. Saying that he wanted to repay the kindness of the villagers as best as he could.

Kamui unwittingly made a sound in her throat, this alerting Hayato to her presence. His face lit up. “Kamui, you’re back!” he exclaimed gleefully, rushing to her side and helping her sit down on his sofa.

“How was your day?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, Naomi knows that you’re my husband now,” Kamui said, letting her hands fall to her belly. One of Hayato’s smaller hands then went to cover hers as he leaned up against her shoulder.

“Oh,” he replied. “Is that…?”

“I mean, it’s not a bad thing. Keiko certainly spread the story you told her, and then the stories changed and mutated from there.”

Hayato frowned. “They better not have been saying anything bad about you.”

Kamui noticed how he excluded himself from that comment. As if he was alright with disparaging comments if they were directed at him. Kamui leaned her head down on top of his, pulling an arm around him and snuggling close. His warmth was immensely comforting and relaxing to her aching body. All she wanted was to stay with him like that for as long as possible.

“Are you alright?” Hayato asked after a few prolonged moments.

“I’m fine, love. Just a bit tired,” she had started stroking his smooth auburn hair absent-mindedly. Hayato unable to resist making almost cat-like noises in response.

“Alright, I’m trusting you. I made a new charm today that should help you.”

She smiled, resting a hand on his cheek and looking down at him. “As long as you getting it doesn’t make you leave this spot. I happen to be very comfortable like this.” Her arm tightened around him a bit, causing him to squeak in surprise. “Even so, it’s late at night, it’s good that I’m completely exhausted.”

“But exertion isn’t good for you or the baby.” Hayato nearly whined.

“Yes, but I need to keep active doing things or I will go mad.”

Hayato shifted against her chest, still unsatisfied. “Okay, but just make sure that you’re not over-doing it.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure.” She kissed the crown of his head, Hayato then angling his head up and straining to meet her lips with his. They met for a brief kiss, before Hayato pulled away, just enough to pull a small charm out of his tunic.

“Here,” he said, keeping his eyes down. “I made this for you and the baby,” he then pulled out another one. “And this is for your back pain.”

“Lovely, thank you Hayato.”

The young diviner took the first charm, and pushed up her shirt to just above the bellybutton. He muttered a chant before placing it on the crest of her swollen belly. Kamui instantly felt some of the heaviness in her body begin to leave her. The child in her womb also seeming to appreciate the surge of magical energy.

“She always too well responds to your spells. I have a feeling she will be a strong magic user someday, just like her father.”

Hayato smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss just below the charm, removing it once the spell was cast.

Kamui sighed and leaned back. “Let’s go to bed now, I just want to hold you, and there isn’t enough room on this couch for all three of us.”

Hayato nodded, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. “In a bit, I—I have some more work.” He scrambled a bit to get off the couch, almost making it to his desk before his wife got him from behind.

“I don’t think so. You’re coming with me. I won’t have you working through the night again.”

Hayato gulped as Kamui pressed her face against his neck and wrapped her arms around his stomach. “F—fine just, don’t get carried away, okay!”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m too tired for anything more than just kissing anyway,” as much as she wanted to continue their little escapade from that morning, it would have to wait.

Hayato didn’t respond, distracted by her hands running up his chest. Eventually she pulled away, taking one of his hands and leading him out of the study. He followed her closely back up to their room, helping her get changed before she flopped down on the bed immediately.

Kamui waited patiently, keeping one eye open to make sure that he didn’t sneak off when he thought she was asleep.

“Hayato,” she said, once he had finished changing. “Come.”

He got into bed with her obediently, pulling her head to his chest instead. “You need your rest more than I do.”

“So what, you still need to sleep. If you try to sneak out I swear I’ll…”

Hayato decided to oblige her, leaning down to kiss his wife sweetly on the lips. Kamui’s hand then began to knot in the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer. “You teased me pretty unforgivably this morning. I expect you to finish what you started, and do it properly this time.”

Hayato sputtered. “What do you--” before he knew it she was already undoing the front of her robe, exposing her soft sweet breasts.

Hayato swallowed again, his brows furrowing the way the always did when he was grappling with desire. “They’re…bigger I know. But aren’t they even more sensitive?”

Kamui nodded. “Yes and that’s precisely why they need more attention,” she shifted herself up on the bed so that his face was level with her chest.

Hayato let out a shaky yet reluctant sigh, obliging her somewhat bizarre request. First he placed a kiss directly between her two breasts, slowly drawing up his hands to touch them. He knew exactly what she had been missing that morning, so he wasted no time. He pinched her nipples, gently as first, then working them between his thumb and forefinger.

She let out a long satisfied moan, her cheeks coloring as she clung to him harder. “Hayato…” she sighed, hooking a leg over his waist and digging a hand into his hair. Her voice still betrayed her drowsiness, and she just prayed that this wouldn’t stop him immediately.

Hayato’s lips moved from her chest over to her right breast, trailing his tongue up the side and then taking the bud into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the tip, lightly gripping it with his teeth.

Before this action seemed completely normal. Kamui loved it, and now her breasts were more sensitive than even. But just the fact that now a child now grew in her womb was enough to give him pause. He couldn’t help but think of how her breasts had grown in order to feed the baby when it was born. And that led him to feel more like an over-grown child suckling his mother’s tit than a grown man pleasuring his wife.

He wanted to pull back, but her hands kept him pressed flush to her chest. And so all he could do was do his best to satisfy her. Eventually he delivered a bite that was enough to make her jerk away and give him the time to escape. She wouldn’t be happy unless he serviced the left tit as well, so he dutifully moved over, giving the other side just as much attention as the first, trying to focus solely on the sounds that his wife was making.

Even then he could hear and feel her becoming more and more drowsy, finally pulling his lips away when her hand fell from the back of his head. She was asleep, her chest bare, mouth hanging open and a blush coloring his cheeks. Hayato smirked to himself, first busying himself with making her decent before tucking her in.

He was about to make his leave to finish his work when her arm suddenly clamped around him, keeping him in bed. “I said…no,” she whispered, seeming almost to be talking in her sleep. “You’re staying here, alright?”

“Yes, of course my love,” he settled in next to her. As much as he wanted to complete his work, he knew that he couldn’t abandon her now. No matter how maddening her presence could be at times. He knew that before long he would calm down again and be able to sleep next to her normally, but after what she had let him do, his whole body was buzzing.

Hayato let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, a hand clinging to her sleeve. As long as she was sleeping soundly, he knew that’d he’d be okay. Eventually sleep would find him, and then a new day would dawn.


	9. So what if I've made you wait?

On the way back from helping Naomi again, Kamui was beyond pleasantly surprised to see that Hayato was out and about, doing some minor maintenance on the side of their cottage. It was an amusing sight, seeing him trying to be so manly when he could have just asked a neighbor for help. But she appreciated it all the same, as the summer heat had clearly started to get to him a little.

She watched him as he stopped to wipe some sweat from his brow. His sleeveless kimono having already been partially shed, left to hang from his waist almost like a skirt. Forcing herself to avert her eyes, Kamui rushed back inside, to go ahead and be surprisingly feminine to match his display. She got him some water and a towel, approaching him somewhat silently from behind.

“Hayato,” she said in an over-exaggerated high-pitched tone.

He started, whipping around and almost falling off of his ladder. “Kamui—what?! Where did you come from?” He stared at her wildly, getting down as carefully as he could, looking in confusion from her to the objects she presented him.

“Come now, Hayato is it so strange for me to offer my husband some refreshment?”

He took the water skin and towel with a scowl, taking a brief swig immediately. “It’s not that, it’s just, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Hayato it’s already mid-afternoon,” she took the water skin back, letting him start to wipe the sweat from his brow and neck.

“Gods, is it already?” He glanced briefly at the horizon, seeing that the sun was already half-way from noon to setting.

Kamui smiled. “You should come inside though. If you’ve been working all morning, I wouldn’t want you to get a heat stroke.”Hayato nodded, not otherwise responding. He seemed distracted by something else.

“How about we both call it a day? It’d be nice to spend the rest of the afternoon together don’t you think?”

Hayato smiled, walking with her back inside their cottage. “Yeah definitely,” he would never admit how much he missed her when their days’ work kept them apart. Perhaps he was spoiled by their life before. Ever since she had taken an interest in him or whatever reason, they had always been together, on and off of the battle field. But now that they were married, for some reason separation had become the more common theme.

Kamui stopped once inside, looking back at him with a small frown on her face. “Are you alright, Hayato? Something seems to be on your mind.”

Hayato blinked. “Huh? Uh…no, it’s nothing,” he gave her a less-than convincing smile. Pushing past her to climb the stairs to their room. “I’m feeling pretty gross, so I was thinking of taking a bath, actually.”

“Alright…” Kamui continued to frown, trailing after him as he went upstairs.

As soon as he entered their room, Hayato began shedding his sweat-soaked garments one-by-one. Kamui stood there in the doorway, biting her thumb in anticipation.

He paused suddenly, turning around with a disgruntled blush on his face. “H-hey—! What’re you staring at?”

The corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. “You,” his bangs were slick, clinging to the sides of his face. His usually pale skin already starting to show signs of being sun-kissed.

“Well cut it out! You’re kinda creeping me out!” Though he said that, the blush on his cheeks was code for: ‘I like the attention but I’m too embarrassed to admit it.’

Kamui let out a sigh, starting to undo her own robe. “You should go ahead and go take a bath, don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you here.”

Hayato gave an indignant huff. Throwing the rest of his clothes on the floor and gathering up a towel. “You better not be planning anything weird, okay?” he scowled at her, the blush on his cheeks never fading.

Kamui gave a mischievous giggle, this causing him to storm out of the room again. With nothing else to do, Kamui flopped back on their bed, her hands falling over her stomach.

She was definitely showing now. No one in the village would be able to ignore it. She wanted to keep quiet about it, but at some point there was nothing to be done. She would lose her mind staying cooped up on the farm, and the villagers were always willing to talk and offer aid. They asked about the baby, but she just smiled and answered as obliquely as possible.

Despite the baby growing inside her belly, her desires to share such intimate closeness with her husband had never waned. A part of her felt an urgency, as she knew that he would not dare touch her once she entered her third trimester.

With that in mind, Kamui changed from her day clothes into one of her evening robes that she often slept in. She tied the sash as best as she could to accommodate and try to downplay her growing bulge. She looked down at her stomach, placing her hands over the taut skin and sighing briefly. She still honestly didn’t feel like she had gotten enough to offset the pain and suffering that she knew was awaiting her before the child was born. Perhaps it was foolish and selfish of her, but she wanted to experience a full night of closeness and intimacy with her husband, it felt only right.

Perhaps all that she needed was a more direct approach. And with their bond with one another more than solidified, she had little left to fear in the way of rejection. Without another moment’s pause, she left their room, going down the stairs and out the back to the small bath house that lay attached, next to a natural spring. She crept from the house and into the shed, being as silent as she possibly could. But despite her best efforts, Hayato was alerted to her presence, whipping around to gawk at her incredulously.

 “Kamui! What are you doing here?”

She didn’t stop her approach, gliding over to kneel next to the bath. “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted some help bathing.”

He scoffed. “Hey, I’m not the pregnant one here! If anyone needs help with that, it’s you!” Hayato was blushing furiously. Desperately trying to keep himself hidden behind the lip of the tub.

Kamui sighed a little sadly.

Suddenly his embarrassment and annoyance completely disappeared. Any moment when his wife looked even the slightest bit sad, he was immediately consumed with the urge to comfort her. “Hey, is something wrong?”

“No…it’s just,” she glanced back at him. “I was just thinking that…it would be really nice if we were able to take baths together, without it even getting weird or whatever. I just want to be that close to you,” she looked away, staring almost wistfully into the middle distance. “But I know that…we both have to work on our self-control,” she got up from where she was kneeling, getting up to leave. “We have a lot that we need to practice too.”

“P—practice?” Hayato asked, his voice starting to waver when she grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah…” she leaned down and kissed him briefly, then starting to leave again.“Wait, Kamui—” He tried to get up, but just slipped back into the bath water.Kamui giggled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done. I can take my bath later.”

Hayato gave a huff, watching her leave. Although she had surprised him, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when she left. He sank back into the water, letting his breath bubble out of his lips. He frowned to himself, trying to make sense of everything that he was feeling. Kamui had been somewhat aggressive with her advances recently, and he wondered if he was handling it all correctly. He only hoped that his efforts to not interfere with the pregnancy weren’t even misunderstood. Surely Kamui understood, she was smart and insightful. But, he had been told that pregnancy usually caused a woman’s emotions and desires to be amplified. She seemed to want him ever the more intensely, but that also meant that the disappointment and rejection could also cut deeper every time that he pushed her away. Hayato frowned to himself, standing up and leaving the bath as carefully as he could.

Kamui was probably waiting for him, and gods only knew what she had in mind. While he anticipated it, he also dreaded it. Would he be able to resist, and make her understand? Or would it be better just to finally give in, and make sure that they both understood how the other felt.

 

 

With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he returned to their room, placing his dirty clothes in a pile. At first he thought that he didn’t see Kamui anywhere in the room, not at the arm chair, or at the desk. But in fact she was lying on the bed, simply looking defenseless and alluring. It was just as she feared, she was waiting for him, her legs spread and her lips pursed.

Hayato gave a flustered grunt, immediately grabbing for a fresh robe to cover himself.

“Wait, Hayato,” she said, scrambling up from the bed and moving to stand behind him. “You don’t…you don’t have to get dressed right away. I mean, I don’t want you to.” Her voice went low, filling with suggestion.

“Why?” he turned to face her, a scowl and a blush still adorning his features.

“I know you said not to plan anything weird but…but I—” Her eyes flicked down, and Hayato felt his cheeks immediately flush.

“But we can’t…the baby—” he sputtered.

His excuse, while legitimate, seemed to grow thinner the closer she got. Kamui placed her hands on his sides, inching her fingers underneath the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist. “Honestly Hayato, there’s no better time than now. I mean, it’s not like I can get double pregnant or anything. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“You know that’s not what’s holding me back.”

“I know…” Kamui said, her face falling, her hands resting on her bulging stomach. “It must seem super weird to you. I probably seem pretty disgusting to you right now too.”

Hayato shook his head vigorously. “No—! Kamui that’s not it at all!” he took a hold of her shoulders. “I’m really just…I don’t want to do anything that might affect you or the baby.”

Kamui had to resist a snigger. “Not to burst your bubble but, I’ve seen you naked already, trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”Hayato gaped at her, so far beyond offense that he simply had no response to her.

“Now don’t get too upset okay?” she grabbed the sides of his head and shook him lightly. “I’m just being honest. You might be small but that’s actually a good thing.”

Hayato didn’t seem to be listening to her, his shoulders slumped as he seemed to have lost all hope in the world.

Kamui frowned, giving him a few moments before she spoke again. “But, like I said, we need to practice. We need to learn each other’s bodies.”

Hayato swallowed nervously.

“You’re a quick learner, you’re already doing so well, so I want to try something.”

She lead him over to the bed, sitting down cross-legged and indicating for Hayato to do the same. They sat as close to each other as they could, Kamui placing her legs over his. He still seemed nervous as she pulled his towel away, for some reason feeling the need to turn his face away.

He frowned, his cheeks still flushed red. “Well I’m sorry I’m not more…impressive.”

Kamui laughed. “You really don’t need to worry yourself. There’s no way that I would leave you for your size or anything.” She took ahold of his chin again, meeting his eyes with a gentle gaze. “So don’t worry.”

Hayato met her eyes, looking at her until he let his eyes drift shut to accept her kiss. Her lips were gentle, surprisingly so, as he expected her to be somewhat forceful after he had been pushing her away so much. But she was nothing if not always caring and understanding.

She pulled her lips away taking a hold of one of his hands and moving it to rest at his own crotch. Hayato looked at her, confused for a moment before she spoke up.

“You’ve tried pleasuring yourself I imagine,” she said, as always far too matter-of-factly for Hayato’s tastes.

Hayato looked away. “N-not really…”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“No…is that weird?”

She laughed. “No, it’s understandable I guess. I just, haven’t met a guy who hasn’t.”

“W—well I…” he stammered. “I tried a—after we…after we did the first time and I finished so quickly.”

She cupped his cheek. “Aw that’s so sweet. Did it just feel strange to be doing that on your own then?”

“I—I guess…”

“Then do it while I’m here. And I’ll pleasure myself, so that we can work on matching our paces.”

He simply gawked at that. Simply the memory of what it was like when she was consumed in bliss was enough to make him almost completely hard.

“And that way you know what it sounds and feels like when I come.”

Hayato bit his lip, forcing himself to concentrate even as his thoughts became more and more distracting.

“Just pay attention to my breathing,” she began, sliding her fingers inside herself and beginning a slow rhythm.

Hayato clung to her with his free hand, clearly still uncomfortable and embarrassed, but participating nonetheless. Kamui closed her eyes and leaned up against him. Soon enough she could hear his own muffled grunts and moans as he got into his own rhythm, carefully following hers.

Kamui wanted so dearly for her fingers to be Hayato’s, so she did her best to imagine it so. His name slipping from her lips as they convulsed against each other. Sitting like they were, facing each other, it was a bit awkward, but all of that was soon lost as they both became more and more consumed in the pleasure they were sharing.

It was all that Hayato could do to not lose it immediately. He was still so easily overwhelmed by everything. Her voice, her skin, all of it so close to him, and so wholly his and his alone. He had to adjust his own pace, waiting for her to get further along. Only when he felt her body trembling, teetering on the edge of orgasm, her cries scarcely able to be held back; only then did he allow himself to be lost again.

Hayato waited until he felt her body buckle against him, riding out her orgasm against her hand, her face buried in his shoulder. Even if he wanted to hold back then, he wouldn’t have been able. He lost himself to a sea of white as soon as she gasped out his name.

Sweaty and panting, they just sat there in each other’s arms for a few moments, Hayato committing every single little thing to memory.

 “Just a little rest, and then we can go again,” Kamui said breathlessly.

“Again?!”

Kamui chuckled. “Well, maybe you don’t have to go again. But you need a chance to put what you learned into practice.”

Hayato frowned. “But every time I’ve tried before I couldn’t do it.”

Kamui nudged the side of his face with her nose. “Hey now, that’s no reason to give up. Now you’re a little more aware and experienced, I know that you can do it this time. I believe in you.”

“Really?”

“Yes I do,” Kamui met his eyes, taking his hand and guiding it to her folds. “I know you still want to pay me back, and I know that you can do it.”

Hayato swallowed. There was no way that he could resist now when she believed in him so much. “Alright, I’ll try.”

“Wonderful,” she coaxed his fingers lower and let out an audible groan of pleasure once he was finally inside.

“Uh…does that feel good?” he asked nervously, moving his fingers around experimentally.

Kamui nodded, grunting softly. “Yes but, there is a technique to it,” she nudged at his thumb, “move your thumb upwards, to the apex. You should feel something like a little nub of there. Don’t worry if you can’t find it immediately.

Hayato furrowed his brows. He knew all about the clit from his anatomical readings, but still somehow didn’t trust himself to find it. Kamui suddenly let out a high-pitched moan when he found the particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. “Did—did I find it?”

“Yes, yes you did,” her face was bright red, her breathing already becoming labored again. “Now just rub it slowly, or circle it.” Hayato did as he was told, also making sure to curl his other fingers upwards and inside of her.

Kamui moaned again, wrapping both of her arms around him and starting to work her hips against his hand.  The angle was still awkward, but they made it work. All she wanted was to be closer to him, to feel him against every inch of her being. But for now this would have to do. Being able to see his intense look of concentration while feeling his fingers stroke her most intimate areas.

He was still a prodigy, he exploited every opportunity, replicated every particularly delicious moan. Why it took him so long to get this far was beyond her. Perhaps he just needed to believe in himself.

“Hayato—Hayato I’m going to—” her body seized up and she rocked herself even more desperately against him. His lips crashed into hers, just as she felt herself spill over the edge one more time, her moans being muffled by his lips. She let go entirely, releasing him and flopping onto her back.

 “Kamui!” Hayato exclaimed hovering over her, his face full of questions. “Did I do it? Did I make you come?”

Kamui smiled warmly, reaching up to touch his cheek. He was deeply flushed, his breathing coming has hard and fast as hers was, and yet his focus was on her. “Yes Hayato, you did it.”

His face spread into a huge grin. “Really? And you’re not just lying to spare my feelings?”

She shook her head. “Just…just look at me.”

Hayato did, her face was red, swollen breasts heaving with every breath. It took a few moments, but it started to sink in. He had really done it. Hayato was overwhelmed, this time with complete and utter joy. He lurched forward, nuzzling her cheek and giggling uncontrollably.

Kamui laughed wearily, giving his head an assuring pat as he continued to hug her. “You did well, I’m proud of you.”

Hayato almost felt on the verge of tears again, but he did his best to quell his rampant emotions. He got himself comfortable next to her, not caring about the sweat or mess in that moment.

Kamui continued to stroke his hair, letting out a sigh as they both calmed down.  “You know; I still haven’t taken my bath yet.”

Hayato gave a soft whimpering noise, not wanting to do anything else but sleep in his love’s arms. “Can’t you take it in the morning? I promise I’ll help you then.”

“Promise?” she asked, nearing her face to his, staring him down with the tip of her nose brushing against his own.

Hayato quelled the usual nervousness, swallowing and responding firmly. “Yeah, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are at about the half-way point for what I have planned, I just wanted to take this time to thank all my readers who have complimented and supported me! I was so scared and apprehensive about starting this fic, but I am so glad that i did. It simultaneously pushed me out of my comfort zone, while also allowing me to write something that I truly love and am invested it.  
> Thank you again, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this as much as I do!


	10. Don't try to hide it from me, okay?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i suppose the chaos of school ending and searching for a job just got to me, (i say as I pose three other chapter besides this one in the interim)  
> but! I was doing a lot of major plot revision for this, so fear not! Much more is on the way, and I plan on posting chapter 11 very soon after this one. >:3  
> thanks for reading so far and please stay tuned for more!

It seemed that Hayato was more worried about the birth than Kamui herself was. Understandably so, as his knowledge of pregnancy and the complications only increased as the months went on. He would sometimes return from his lesson with Kanade his face ashen pale, unable to speak and only wanting to cling tightly to his wife. Kamui would whisper softly to him, assure him of her health and safety. Even then, his fear still bubbled under his skin every single moment that they were separated.

When her labor finally began, it was all Hayato could do to get his legs to move. He knew he had to get Naomi and Kanade, but oh how he didn’t want to leave her side. Remembering the obvious, Hayato quickly sent an enchanted messenger bird to fetch them, allowing him to stay by her side, holding her hand once the contractions started.

It felt like ages, it was hours upon hours of watching Kamui in unbearably intense pain. His senses seemed to bob in and out along with her screams. Once the blood started, he was certain that he passed out at least once. Despite that, he made sure to keep a grip on on her hand, forcing himself to witness every minute of the suffering that he had brought upon her.

When the screaming stopped, Hayato could hardly believe it. Relief watched over him as he saw the healthy child wrapped and brought to them.

“Congratulations, it’s a healthy baby girl,” Kanade said with a warm smile. Kamui was so incredibly weak, but she still took the baby into her arms, Hayato clinging as close as he could. The exhaustion felt mutual, even though Hayato admittedly had very little to complain of. They were both parents now, the realization still not able to sink in for either of them.

At that moment, Hayato was consumed only by the fact that his wife was safe an healthy. The plague of pregnancy, the plight of child birth that he knew had taken many women in his village had not claimed Kamui. Both her and their child were safe. And so, he could finally let blackness engulf him.

 

When finally, Hayato opened his eyes again, first he saw the face of his wife. Kamui was sleeping peacefully, looking exhausted. He reached out to her, wanting to touch her face, to brush her hair out of her face. But before he could, he noticed something. A small bundle clutched to her chest, a tightly swaddled baby. The infant had flushed olive skin and shock of white hair. In his haze, he scarcely could comprehend why on earth Kamui would be holding a baby, until finally he remembered.

It was a little baby girl, their baby girl. She had the same skin and hair as her mother.

“Hayato?” Kamui asked, trying to shift to look at him but was unable.

Hayato quickly stood up, placing an arm over her to keep her from rising. “No way are you getting up. You are resting until you are absolutely healed,” he frowned, quickly taking their baby into his arms, meeting her frown with a scowl.

“Hayato—”

“No means no. Do you know how much childbirth affects the body? I am not going to lose you to infection. You are staying there.”

“But…I need to feed the baby.”

His cheeks tinged pink for a brief instant. “Not right now you don’t! Right now she’s still sleeping.”

Kamui huffed. “Speaking of which, ‘she’ needs a name.”

Hayato paused. “Well, do you have any ideas?”

Kamui looked at him with her exhaustion-rimmed eyes for a few moments, her expression almost disapproving. “Hayato, I actually want you to name her.”

“What, why?” He sputtered, finally sitting back down in his chair, their baby held close to his chest.

Kamui had a very good reason. Because she knew that Hayato still didn’t really believe the child to be his. He had said as much when she was born, how with her skin and hair, she looked like Kamui’s alone. And honestly, with that coloring she could still very easily be Niles’ child. “To me she really looks more like you. She has your eyes, and I have a feeling she’ll have your strong magical talent,” Kamui gave him a weary smile. “I want you to name her.”

Hayato frowned, looking from his wife down to their child. After pondering for a while, he drew up the name of a powerful mage in his tribe’s legend. An ancient practitioner of both the dark arts and of the calling of spirits. “How about Rhajat?”

Kamui pondered, and then nodded slowly. “Rhajat, I like that. It’s sounds neither Nohrian nor Hoshidan. Just like us.” Hayato nodded, smiling warmly.

Just then, little Rhajat’s eyes blinked open. While she looked so much like her mother, her eyes were wide and grey just like his. He reached out a hand, extending a finger and letting her grab on. Already her grip was so strong, and her Aura so powerful. She was indeed his child, there was no doubting it. He stared down at the tiny creature, feeling a previously unknown feeling well up in his chest.

“Rhajat?” Hayato asked, his throat starting to tighten up a bit. “Do you like that name? I do think that it suits you.”

The baby made a small noise, a soft gurgling noise that soon turned into a louder and soon deafening cry.

“Oh no I think she’s hungry,” Hayato said, panic tinging his voice.

Kamui winced, her rattled nerves not ready for the hardships of motherhood quite yet.

“Here, let me help,” Hayato said, placing the baby back in her arms before helping with loosening her robe.

“Oh gods, I hope she’s just hungry. I can’t handle the crying right now,” Kamui lamented.

Hayato drew one hand across her brow, giving her a warm look. “It’s alright, love. I’ll be here for you the whole time.”

Kamui smiled back at him. “Thank you…”

Soon enough Hayato had successfully exposed one of her breasts, now allowing it to serve its true purpose. He tried not to think too hard about how not long before his own lips had been secured around that very nipple, but to a much different affect.

Even though Rhajat wasn’t even teething, it still caused Kamui to wince and cry out. Her whole body being shaken an in immense pain from labor.

“I promise you, it will only get easier from here on out,” Hayato soothed, stroking her hair and holding her while their child fed.

Despite any weirdness or awkwardness, Hayato promised himself to be as present and involved as physically possible. Especially since. They would most likely not be able to stay with Rhajat much longer.

 

It was bliss for but a few weeks more. Bliss however not untarnished by stress and by their impending departure. It was too dangerous to bring Rhajat back with them, so it was decided that she would stay with the family that had already become almost like their own.

 

Kamui was finally able to walk around without pain and discomfort, and so they had decided to take their daughter down to the market. They were greeted by the villagers as always. The various shopkeepers eager as ever to meet the long awaited baby girl.

All was well until a scream suddenly broke the silence.

Hayato immediately took a protective step in front of his wife and child, looking around for the supposed threat. Another scream from beside them, a villager pointing, and then all eyes turned to the south, where a spectral being held a now lifeless villager above its head.

“Oh gods, oh gods no,” Kamui breathed, lurching forward and reaching for her dragonstone. She was ready to transform when she suddenly remembered the baby that she held in her arms.

Hayato hardened his stance, holding her back as best as he could with his scrawny arms. “Kamui, you’re in no shape to fight! We need to go now!”

“But…but the village, we can’t abandon them…”

“We’ll evacuate as many as we can but,” Hayato looked at her with a fire in his eyes. “No matter what, I will make sure that you and Rhajat are safe, do you understand?”

She nodded weakly. Of course she understood, but her warrior spirit never allowed her to turn away from someone that she could possibly help.

Hayato grabbed the sides of Kamui’s face, staring straight in her eyes. “You, take Rhajat and go. I’ll go see if I can find Naomi, I’ll save as many people as I can.”

Kamui was about to reply again when Hayato suddenly kissed her. Strong and passionate, however brief. Tears stung at her eyes as his hands left her.

“Are you armed?” she asked.

“Yes, I have a few scrolls, and if I find a spear I can use it.”

“Be careful,” she said, forcing herself not to cry.

“I will. You be safe.”

They gave each other one last nod, Kamui running with Rhajat in her arms through the portal. With a glance behind her, she could just glimpse Hayato, taking on a Berserker twice his size just before the image fluttered away.

Kamui landed on her knees back in the castle. Her first time returning in what was almost a year for her. She didn’t see anyone immediately, and only sat there shivering while Rhajat began to cry loudly in her arms.

Suddenly she heard a voice, and sensed someone approach her at an alarming rate. Looking at them through watery eyes, she saw blurs of purple and silvers accompanied by a familiar voice.

“My Lady! Lady Kamui! What is the matter? You look horribly shaken!”

“Jakob…how long has it been?”

“Why scarcely an hour since you departed but,” he looked down, reaching a hand tenderly to his lady’s child. “It would seem that for certain more time has passed for you.” Jakob paused, looking up with a frown. “But where on earth is your husband?”

Kamui was about to answer just when the portal behind them burst wide open again. The three of them had to move out of the way of the emerging figures, six people quickly materializing.

“Hayato!” Kamui exclaimed once he fully emerged, falling to his knees, clutching his injured side.

“Jakob!” Kamui said, more pleading than commanding.

“Right away milady,” without another moment’s notice Jakob got to work healing Hayato and the four girls that were with them. Once Naomi was healed, she moved to Kamui’s side, offering to take the baby from here.

“Here, I promised that I would take care of Rhajat in your stead when you went away, so let me hold her now.”

Kamui gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you, how did you know that this was exactly what I needed.”

“Call it women’s intuition,” Naomi grinned as Kamui immediately went to Hayato’s side, helping him to his feet.

“What happened? Is this…is this all you could save…?”

Hayato grimaced. “Yes I’m sorry. Kanade she—she didn’t make it. If there was anyone left in the village, they were goners anyway,” Hayato’s face was downcast, his face twisted with shame and regret.

“It’s okay Hayato…I’m not blaming you I just,” she pressed her lips together. “I just wish that I could have done more.”

Jakob, now finished with healing the other girls, cleared his throat sharply. “Milady, if I may ask, what exactly happened?”

“Oh…” she began. “Me and Hayato were actually just preparing to leave the deep realm when invisible soldiers appeared suddenly.”

“I see,” Jakob said solemnly. “For now, milady, I think that you should first return to your quarters and rest, I can escort you.”

Kamui put up a hand, giving Jakob a more than slightly annoyed look. “I am fine, Jakob. Please take my friends and find them quarters in the castle please.”

“As you wish, Lady Kamui.”

Jakob, while seemingly disgruntled, complied with a pleasant air, as it was what his lady desired.

Kamui did her best to address each of the girls before they left, giving her condolences and apologies. All of them just smiled, thanked her and and insisted it wasn’t their fault. But even then, Kamui could see the sadness lingering in their eyes.

Eventually Hayato and Kamui were left alone. Kamui looking down at her husband as he clung to her in his despair. His eyes were falling closed, exhaustion from battle starting to take its toll.

“Hayato…” she murmured, brushing his hair away from his face.

Hayato was safe now, and so was Rhajat. But at what cost? Despite how unlikely it might be, Kamui couldn’t help but think that it was their presence there in the deep realm that brought the invisible soldiers. If they had never come, would the villagers still be alive now?

 

Despite Jakob’s insistence that she rest, Kamui couldn’t keep herself from finding Hayato that night. He was going to stay a night in the castle for good measure, and after what had happened, she could not bear to be apart from him.

Kamui knelt at his bedside, taking ahold of his hand and gazing at him. Her face creased in concern as she saw the all-too familiar twitching of hid face that meant he was having a nightmare. She squeezing his hand hard, willing for him to wake up, until finally he jerked away with a gasp. His wild eyes found Kamui and he bolted upright. “Where’s Rhajat?” Hayato asked, his eyes wide with worry.

Kamui frowned lightly, placing her hands on either side of his face. “It’s okay, she’s with Naomi now, she’s safe.”

“Oh gods, Naomi…is she alright?”

“I mean; she’s getting through it. As tragic as this must be for her, she already lived through the deaths of her parents.”

“Oh, that’s right…” Hayato said, looking down.

Kamui’s hand fell away from his face. “Are you alright?”

Hayato grimaced. “Of course I’m not! Those people…all those people,” he put a hand to his forehead, wincing as tears started to eek their way out.

Kamui leaned in as far as she could, holding him tightly to her chest. “Hayato…” she wouldn’t say that it was alright, it clearly wasn’t. Hayato in particular had become quite attached to the village and its residents, having been able to call them all by name. It would hurt for a while, and Hayato needed his time to mourn, but Kamui knew that she couldn’t stay still. There were many other children off in deep realms of their own, and after the tragedy they had witnessed, they would have to find another solution.                                                                        

“Kamui?” Hayato asked after a few moments.

“Yes, my love?”

“You’re going to stay here with me tonight, right?”

Kamui smiled. “Of course, why would I leave you?”

“I don’t know, I thought you might have something more important to do”

“Nothing is more important to me than you right now, alright? If you ever need something, I’ll always find a way.”

Hayato turned away slightly with a pout on his lips, not wanting to admit how happy that made him feel. Hayato then tugged lightly on her shirt, indicating for her to come lay down with him She complied with an exaggerated sigh, pulling back the covers and slipping into bed with him.

Hayato gave a contented sigh, curling up in her arms, as he so loved to do. Perhaps her familiar warmth would stave off the nightmares this time, the terrifying visions of everything he loved disappearing before his very eyes.

In Kamui’s arms it was easier to forget that fear. The fear of the inevitable, of how easy it was to lose everything long before it’s time.


	11. You don't need to force yourself for my sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see I said I'd post this soon! AND I DID IT!  
> I hope you enjoy! Things are getting ever the more interesting!

Adjusting to life back at the castle was both easier and more difficult than expected. As much as they wanted to raise their child as much as they could? The stress of the war and Kamui’s leader duties meant that Rhajat would still be wet-nursed, but now not far from her parent’s reach. Kamui could go about her days in ease knowing that her daughter was so close at hand, and that her and Hayato could still live their lives while watching her grow up.

Or more what lives the two of them could manage to sneak in between battles and campaigns. While now that they had returned, Kamui was still hesitant to move forward since only recently getting everyone on the same side. Norhians and Hoshidans all righting together, it now seemed that she was reticent to possibly watch it all fall apart.

But the time in the outside world wouldn’t pause forever. Eventually the time would pass and their opportunity to pass into Valla would elude them. And Kamui still had the burden of figuring out exactly how to explain that to everyone.

But while she was still out frequently, her husband waiting for rather dutifully, if not somewhat impatiently. Lying in their bed, Hayato stared up at the celling, his arm resting across his forehead. Looking to the right, he saw something perched up on a shelf. A small stuffed animal, meant to be some sort of dragon. It was colored navy and silver, colors that he associated with Kamui. He laughed to himself, memories suddenly starting to crowd his mind. He remembered when Kamui had given him that toy, it was around the time she had first asked him to spend the night with her.

Kamui had her arms around his waist and was kissing him. Their kisses in the early days being nervous and brief. But that night her hands had moved from his face to his chest and even lower. She held him even closer, passion starting to burn on her tongue. But even then, he could still feel the hesitation in her limbs.

Hayato’s nervousness and apprehension burst open in his chest, causing him to lift his hands and push at her shoulders.

She looked at him with wide eyes. “Hayato? Is something wrong?”

Hayato shook his head, looking away nervously. “It’s…it’s getting late. I should head back now.”

Kamui laughed brightly. “You don’t have to go silly. We’re married, remember?” her hands moved to engulf his smaller one.  “You can just sleep here with me.”

Hayato’s face seized up in sudden panic and he tried to pull himself away. “N-no, really! I should just go--!” he started to get up from the bed, just when he caught Kamui’s hurt expression out of the corner of his eye.

“I…I’m sorry I just,” she turned away, looking really disappointed. “I just thought that…we could start sleeping side-by-side from now on.”

Hayato swallowed, sitting down next to her on the bed. “Is…is that all you want?”

She blinked. “What? Of course. Did you think that I meant something...different?” Kamui’s hand wandered over to grope his thigh as she said that, causing him to jump and squeak. “Yeah--! I mean--” he swallowed again. “As long as we’re just sleeping, I’ll stay!” even then, he didn’t know how much he’d be able to take. Especially if she insisted on sleeping in total darkness as he knew that she preferred.

He didn’t have sleeping clothes of his own, so he borrowed one of her smaller robes. She changed as well, returning to him in a pale-white robe, turned a gentle gold by the flickering candlelight.

Hayato had already made himself comfortable in the covers, curled up with the blanket pulled up over his chin. “K-Kamui…” he stammered, causing Kamui to smile.

“There’s no need to be so nervous, I promise,” she then turned, gliding over to the table to put out the candle.

“Wait--” Hayato exclaimed, causing Kamui to turn back to him. “Oh, I’m sorry, that’s right,” she gave him a warm smile. “If you really hate the dark that much, I’ll keep it on.”

Hayato shook his head. “No…put it out. I really need to start getting over this childish fear.”

“Well, if you’re certain,” she shrugged, blowing out the candle with a quick puff of air.

Hayato was already shaking by the time Kamui returned to him, her arms wrapping securely around him.

“Shh, Hayato it’s alright,” her voice was soft and warm against his ear and he clung to her as hard as he could. “It’s okay, I’m right here. I promise that nothing will harm you.”

Hayato whimpered quietly, pressing his face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m so pathetic, Kamui. I’m your husband now, I should be stronger.”

“Hayato, we all have our fears, I promise it’s alright.”

Kamui had held him so tightly that night, for the first time Hayato felt truly safe and truly loved. For the first time since his parents died that is. The next night, Kamui surprised him with a gift, for which he had to pretend not to be delighted.

“I’m not a kid, Kamui! I don’t need some stupid toy,” the look of sadness and defeat on her face made him regret every word. As much as he already liked the toy, there was no way he could accept it. Not if he was going to be her husband and not her child.

“Oh…I’m sorry Hayato, I’ll take it back then,” she started to leave but Hayato stopped her.

“N—no! you don’t have to take it back. I’m sorry, it’s a present, I should be more grateful,” he took the toy from her hands, giving her a smile before placing it on a shelf. Seeing Kamui happy after that was worth any potential embarrassment.

That night when Kamui had come home, she saw her adorable husband curled up in bed, the previously rejected stuffed dragon clutched tightly to his chest.

\---

“Hayato?”

Kamui’s voice suddenly broke him from his reverie, causing him to jerk upright in bed.

“Kamui!” He exclaimed happily, getting up to pull her into an ecstatic hug.

“I’m sorry I’m home so late again.”

“It’s no problem,” Hayato muttered, nuzzling the side of her face affectionately. 

Kamui laughed lightly, pulling her arms around his surprisingly broad shoulders. It almost seemed as if the fates wished to spite her, as Hayato had begun his long-awaited growth spurt just as she entered her second trimester. She had watched as every day it seemed Hayato grew taller, the physical labor stripping his baby fat away, causing him to become lean and hard.

His shoulders were now broader, and he could meet her eyes without either of them having to make any effort. That fact alone seemed to please her above all else. While she would miss being able to carry him around and baby him from time to time, this development was definitely the better outcome.

Their last encounter had been just when she had started to show, now almost a year ago. She had held herself back for so long, and now she knew that there was no resisting her desires.  “I love you so much Hayato,”

A little taken off guard by the sudden confession, he sputtered and blushed, just long enough for her to kiss him solidly on the lips.

“Hey! What’s with that?” he grunted as she pulled away.

“Sorry, I guess your beauty just overcame me for a moment.”

“M—my beauty?!”

“Yes Hayato. I’ve thought that you were beautiful since the day we met. Haven’t I told you?”

Perhaps she had, but nonetheless it was still hard for him to believe. Now that they had been together so long, he could scarcely understand how she had fallen for the scrawny, whiny kid that he had once been. “N-no…you’re the one who’s beautiful.”

“Aw, you flatter me. But I think that men can be beautiful too.”

He scowled through his blush, fighting to maintain eye contact as she stared at him, her eyes growing full of desire.

“What about me is so great anyway?” the smirk that Kamui gave him assured him that saying that was a mistake.

She started by walking him back towards the wall keeping her face incredibly close to his. He was taller now, but still just ever so slightly shorter than her, and so she still used that to her advantage.

Kamui licked her lips and gave him a hooded look. “I’ve already told you how kind you are, how you’re hardworking, honest, loyal,” her hand had started to creep under the hem of his shirt, her sharp fingernails brushing over his skin. “Your stubbornness can be annoying, but it is never without reason. You’re always trying to help or protect me, even if your reasoning might be backwards.”

“K—Kamui--” he whimpered as one of Kamui’s hands began to grope at his crotch. He was defenseless, totally at her mercy. He wanted to hate it, but found that he felt quite the opposite about it.

“I love you Hayato, I love everything about you. Your hair, so silky and beautiful. I’ve always wanted to encourage you to grow it out, but I knew you wouldn’t, not until you matured more.”

He wasn’t going to be able to take it much longer, her touch or her words. “Kamui—please,” he gasped, his hands twitching, wanting to touch her in return.

“Your eyes, Hayato. Such a beautiful silver-grey,” she whispered. “Your skin, so smooth and soft,” she kissed him again for effect. “Your lips--” she broke only for a moment, growling in the back of her throat.

Hayato squirmed, blushing madly and having to push her hands away. “Okay, that’s enough I get it!” he was already so hard that it was almost embarrassing. He was ready for her, he would indulge her finally. But not squished up against a hard wall, not this time at least.

Kamui had gotten that look in her eye, and Hayato knew that he needed to tread carefully. He continued to push her off, trying to squirm out of her grip. But before he could escape, her hands came down hard next to his head, and glared at him.

"What, after all this time? Are you still going to deny me?" Kamui said, her voice starting to take on a distorted timbre

"N-no Kamui I'm just—what’s going on?”

“I’ve been patient you know, I’ve let you learn. And all the while I’ve hated myself for how hopelessly I want you.”

Hayato started to become seriously worried. “Kamui! You’re not acting like yourself!" he started to thrash a little harder, but that only caused her hands to move swiftly to his throat. “K—Kamui?!” he gasped, trying to fight her grip as she squeezed far too hard to be even erotic. Hayato let out a terrified noise, and immediately put his hands to hers to try and wriggle out of her grip.

He saw her eyes transform, and ethereal horns were materializing in her hair. Perhaps rage was not the only primal draconic emotion that she could access. Now her pupils, dilated with lust. Had Kamui been resisting this the whole time?

No, this wasn't Kamui. She would never force him, never hurt him. Even as the lack of oxygen started to make his head spin, Hayato lifted his hands to her face, and concentrated on his calming magic. He mouthed the chant, desperately pushing out the last bit of air in his lungs. Hoping, praying that his spell could do something to bring his wife back to him.

In an instant, he saw recognition return to her eyes, and her hands released his throat.

"Hayato?! Hayato--! Oh gods!"

The young diviner gasped desperately for air, falling to his knees and into her arms. "Oh gods, Hayato! I'm sorry--I don't know what came over me? Are you hurt?" she called desperately even as Hayato swum and and out of consciousness.

He looked up at her, smiling while still gasping heavily. "Kamui..." He wheezed, reaching a hand towards her. "You're all right...I thought that I had lost you..." just then his hand fell away and his consciousness left him. He collapsed into her arms, breathing softly.

"Hayato! Hayato, answer me!" She cried, shaking him and grabbing his face to look at her. He was still alive, breathing normally, just unconscious. Even then she was filled with guilt and dread. She pulled him into her arms, carrying him like she loved to. Perhaps in was her dragon strength that allowed her to do so even after he had grown so much. Kamui held him tightly to her chest, beginning to shake as she sat him down on their bed.

He looked so peaceful, as if sleeping. But already she could see bruises forming across the perfect pale skin of his neck. Horrified at herself, she couldn't allow herself to remain near him, not after what she had done.

But when she tried to leave, she felt something brush against her wrist. Turning around, she saw that Hayato's eyes had opened slightly and he was reaching for her.

"Kamui...please, please don't go."

As weak as she was, that was all that she needed to fall into bed with him. She lay down behind him, resting her face in his neck and holding him tightly to her chest.

"Hayato please, please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine Kamui, I just blacked out for a moment."

"Hayato, don't be ridiculous. I almost killed you."

"Don't be absurd," Hayato said, coughing suddenly. "You...you weren't yourself. I'm sorry...it's my fault, my fault for--"

"Don't you dare say that Hayato. I'm the one who hurt you," a growl built up in her throat again, in anger at herself. Anger that only increased when she felt how his trembling increased.

“It’s okay Kamui…really,” he said shakily, trying to push through his fear for her sake. He could do it, he wasn’t afraid of her, he just wanted to help her. “We can still continue, okay? I know how long you’ve waited for this,” he shifted out of her arms, straining and wiggling until his face was level with hers. He gave her a soft nervous smile and leaned in for a kiss.

Kamui shook her head lightly, ducking her head into his neck. “No, we are not going to continue. Not when you’re like this. Hayato, you’re shaking,” her own voice began to tremble as she held onto him even tighter. “Don’t worry Hayato I’ll…I’ll control myself from now on. I’ll make sure to never hurt you.”

Hayato grunted, her grip being a little forceful. “Kamui, you don’t need to hold yourself back. What if suppressing your desire makes it worse? I promise it’s okay. I…I want you too. I really, _desire--_ ”

“No you don’t,” Kamui said lifelessly. “You’ve never wanted sex as much as I have, and that’s a fact. You’ve never had such a strong desire. You’re the one who doesn’t need to force yourself for my sake.”

Hayato frowned, his voice starting to get a bit weak as the adrenaline wore off. “How do you know? You can’t read my mind! You don’t---you don’t know how I feel about you,” his eyes lowered and he fixed his gaze as best as he could on her breasts. Trying to will his desire to manifest again. But he couldn’t he was too tired, in too much pain now. He cursed himself, useless again.

Kamui nuzzled the side of his head. “Hayato, I love you. I love you so much, and yes I want you, I want your everything. But you being safe and happy is more important to me. There’s nothing you can do to change that.”

As always Hayato knew there was no resisting her. Especially now when he felt the call of the void strengthening. There was nothing more to be done now. All there was left was to rest and regain his strength.

And maybe in the morning, in the future, someday, he’d be able to be the person that she so desperately needed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the "main event" is getting postponed YET AGAIN.  
> but believe me it will be worth it once it happens.  
> But for now I hope you still like it!  
> I'm thinking about shelving my other fics for now to focus on this one, now that's it's really gotten rolling!  
> So please, comment if you feel so inclined and stay tuned!


	12. Just come out and say it already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now  
> the moment you've actually been waiting for  
> have fun

Kamui burst into Orochi’s quarters, not even noticing at first that Orochi wasn’t the only one there.

“Kamui?” Orochi asked, approaching the girl cautiously as she saw Kamui throw herself onto her bed.

Azura, who had been getting a reading from Orochi also stood up, the placid calm of her face melting away as she sensed and saw the distress displayed by Kamui. “Kamui, what’s wrong?” Azura asked, joining Orochi by Kamui’s side, both crouching by the bed as Kamui started to cry.

Kamui didn’t respond at first, simply sobbing uncontrollably, only quelled as her two friends began to calmingly stroke her hair and back.

Orochi frowned, her eyes clouding over for a moment. “Azura, I think I know what this might be about. Could you go get us some tea? I’d like a moment alone with her.” Azura nodded. “Yes of course.”

“Now what happened?” Orochi asked.

“Orochi, I tried to kill Hayato.”

The older women took on a grave expression. “Now back up a little, how exactly did this happen? I can’t imagine that you’d try to kill him on purpose and be this torn up about it.”

Kamui gave a broken sob. “I…I lost control of my dragon blood. This was the first time since…since my mother was killed.”

Orochi nodded, stroking Kamui’s hair calmingly. “Keep talking, dear.”

Kamui sputtered for a moment, turning her head to the side to face Orochi. “I…before when I lost control, I was angry about my mother dying of course, but now I think it was something different.”

“Yes, how so?”

“I was angry because I was denied. It wasn’t just rage, it was…lust. I—” Kamui’s words faltered then and she turned her face back into the covers.

Orochi moved a hand to Kamui’s back, opening her mouth to comfort her again when she heard a sound from the doorway. Just beyond the doorframe she could glimpse Azura, clearly trying not to make and obstacle of herself.

Keeping a calming touch on Kamui, Orochi craned her neck and called back to the doorframe.

“Azura dear,, you can come back in now,” Orochi beckoned. “We wouldn’t want the tea to get cold.”

Azura entered sheepishly, ducking her head apologetically. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to interrupt.”

Orochi waved dismissively. “No it’s alright, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright and we didn’t have a crime to cover up.” Orochi said with a cheeky grin. “Honestly, you’re not intruding or anything.”

Azura nodded, giving them both their tea and sitting down in a chair that Orochi offered her.

“Actually,” Orochi began. “It’s perfect that you’re here because, while some of this is my expertise, there’s an area that I think you can help with more.”

Azura nodded. “Do you mean with the dragon manifestation? Yes uh…sorry I overheard a bit,”

Orochi waved again. “I said it’s no trouble. All the better that I don’t have to explain it to you.”

Azura then looked to Kamui, taking her hand and giving her a serious look. “I’ll admit that I don’t know much about this in particularly, but, the Dragonstone I gave you is used to channel your primal dragon instincts into a physical object, so perhaps it can apply to this as well,” she mused. “Put please don’t worry, Kamui. You’re not a monster, we can get through this.”

While Orochi was still listening, something in her window caught her attention. A rustle of tree branches and a flash of red hair.

Raising a hand to pause Azura, Orochi interjected. “I get the feeling that I should probably take my leave now,” Orochi said, getting to her feet with a gentle smile.

Azura shook her head. “Oh no, these are your quarters, we should leave,” Azura began to stand up but Orochi stopped her.

“Now now, it’s fine. I’ll be back soon; I’m just stepping out a bit. But I feel like Kamui would benefit from being less crowded around now.”Azura nodded, agreeing reluctantly. All the while however, she had never let go of Kamui’s hand.

When they were alone, the silence was only broken by Kamui’s soft sobs, her shoulders still shaking.

“Kamui…” Azura began, not knowing exactly what else to say, just when Kamui turned her head back towards Azura.

“Azura,” Kamui choked out. “Azura I’m scared. What if I lose control again and I—I—” she couldn’t even bear to entertain the thought. The mere idea of Hayato dying was like getting her heart ripped out. To think that she might kill Hayato with her own hands, now that would destroy her.

Azura stroked Kamui’s hair, offering a gentle smile. “Kamui, you mustn’t dwell upon that. Think instead about what brought you back.”

Kamui sniffed. “It was Hayato, he used some of his magic to calm me down.”

“See? And that kept you from hurting him. I belive that you love Hayato with all your heart, and that’s what kept you from truly hurting him.”

“I do, I—I love Hayato. I love him so much.”

“See? Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Despite Azura’s assurances, fear still lingered in the back of her mind. The possibility was still there. After all, Kamui had always been the initiator. It was possible that Hayato didn’t even want the same things as she did, he could even not like being pushed around all the time. And even worse, it could be that seeing her anger, he was afraid of what would happen if he refused her. And now he had his answer. If he refused her, she would lash out and try to hurt him.

 

While Azura and Kamui talked, Orochi decided to investigate. Going off her lead, Orochi left her quarters, leaving in the direction of her window, going into the bushes to see what she might find there.

She had her suspicions, and lo and behold, she spotted a certain young red-headed diviner high-tailing it away from her bungalow in seeming urgency. Orochi raised am eyebrow, walking towards Hayato with great haste.

His eyes shot open and he gave a squeak of terror, trying to run but she was far too fast for him.

Orochi grinned, snatching ahold of his slender wrist. “Now what do we have here? Curious about how your dear wife is doing?”

“L—let go!”

“Now only if you ask nicely~” she taunted, taking great enjoyment in the offended look that he gave her. “Now if you do that, I’ll make sure not to tell Kamui that you were spying on her.”

“I wasn’t spying,” he grunted, not meeting her eyes.

“Claim that all you want. I don’t think Kamui will be happy knowing that you followed her.”

“Fine,” Hayato pouted. “Please…please let go of me.”

Orochi could have certainly gotten more fun out of him, but decided to leave it be, as he himself was clearly upset.

Letting go of his wrist, she gave him a gentler look. “Come with me a bit. Kamui and Azura are having a private little chat, so I think that you and I should have one of our own!”

The cheeky smile that Orochi gave Hayato instead made him jerk in fear.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything weird. I just think that I might be able to help the two of you.”

Hayato looked down and away. “We’re fine, we don’t need you…meddling,” but his tone lacked conviction, and so Orochi was even more convinced that he needed her help.

“Now come on Hayato, be a good little boy and follow me,” she grabbed his hand again, dragging him along with little resistance.

“H—hey! I’m not a little boy!” Hayato continued to shout, all the while not having the will in him to resist.

 

Orochi brought Hayato to a bench near a pond, somewhere that could be considered romantic, but for now it was simply secluded for the purposes of their disruption. Orochi was a good friend of Kamui’s and had become a friend of his too(while their relationship had been more competitive at first). But now, Hayato was loathe to say that he viewed Orochi almost like a mother figure. Knowing that she was likely not take well to the comparison.

“Now, Hayato. Kamui’s told me everything, from her perspective, all about how you got those bruises.”

Hayato winced, his hand going to his throat instinctively.

“But, as I don’t expect you to discuss the details of your sex life with me, I’ll just give you some advice, maybe listen to your worries a little bit if that’s what you need.”

“I don’t need your help,” he repeated again, beyond unconvincingly. Orochi bit her lip briefly, having to imagine how on earth Kamui managed to deal with him.

“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t but all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say.”

Hayato huffed, crossing his arms and not looking at her.

With a sigh, Orochi began. “You see, Kamui came to me, crying and in such a state. I’ll admit that my first assumption was that someone hurt her, but, the first thing she said was ‘I tried to kill Hayato’.” Orochi then gave him a look, pausing for a moment. She then continued only when it seemed that he wasn’t going to respond. “Naturally I was beyond shocked. Kamui hasn’t been able to talk about anything other than you and now Rhajat for months. She loves you and your daughter more than life itself,” Orochi paused again, sighing and biting her lip. “I’ll admit that I don’t know much about this dragon stuff, but it seems like she lost control a bit of her dragon instincts. And she’s sorry above all else.”

“I know,” Hayato said. “But it’s my fault.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

Hayato blushed, not wanting to recite the details of what happened. “I told you this isn’t your business!” his voice cracked a bit, he was still worried, distraught.

“Alright, I’ll just leave you with a bit of advice, and i’ll let you run right away from this awkward little rendezvous.”

Hayato then turned to look at her then, curiously.

“Kamui is afraid that she’s taking advantage of you, she’s been worried about that since the day you got together.”

Hayato blinked. “Really?”

Orochi nodded. “Yes, and I’ve been the one she’s confided in. Every worry about the morality of her affections, and the intensity of her desires,” she looked down again. “Kamui is very dear to me, and I know she is even more important to you,” Orochi met his eyes, an almost familiar intensity burning in her gaze. “She needs to know that you feel the same way, that she isn’t dragging you along, understand?” Orochi then stood up, gazing over the lake and beyond. “How you do that is up to you,” she looked back down at him, a mischievous grin suddenly spreading across her face. “Now how you manage that is totally up to you. Try not to get too carried away!”

Hayato opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Orochi’s gentle laugh.

“Now I’ll let you be, I can see that you’re ready to melt already. Goodbye now!”

Before he knew it, Hayato was alone and he just sat back down on the bench in thought, her words needing time to fully sink in.

 

Despite both of them having become a bit caught up, Hayato still returned to their quarters ahead of her as he almost always did. He sat walked in, about to settle in for the night to wait. Just then he remembered Orochi’s words and changed his mind. With a determined grin only for himself, he decided to take initiative, and truly show Kamui how he felt. He strode over to where his clothes were kept and quickly stripped down to put on only a light robe. He’d wait for Kamui, surprise her. That kind of romance had to be forward enough for her, certainly.

He waited around nervously for quite a while longer. He kept debating whether to be lying on his side on the bed or to be waiting sitting up like normal. Eventually his internal debates were cut off by Kamui finally arriving. Despite his plans, he shot to his feet, nervous and excited to see her as he always was. But, her demeanor hadn’t changed since that night. She hardly looked at him, still looking dejected and contemplative.

Hayato simply waited patiently on the bed, watching her face carefully and fidgeting his hands nervously. He by no means had any confidence in what he was about to do, but he had to start somewhere.

“Kamui,” he said, breaking the silence after she had changed for the evening. Her gaze fell on him, vague and empty, the sight sent chills down his spine. “Um,” he cleared his throat, apprehension suddenly taking hold. “Could you…could you come over here, please?” Even though his voice was cracking, Kamui complied, floating over to him like some sort of phantom.

He almost didn’t want to meet that chilling gaze. The eyes that usually filled him with such warmth and delight, now only gave him a feeling of sadness and dread. Even so he steeled himself standing up and looking her her directly in the eyes.

“Kamui, I’m so glad you’re home. I have something for you,” he said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He took her hand, trying to catch her eye before he reached over and pulled her in for a kiss.

The was no fire, no passion, only regret and apologies on her tongue. But when he pulled her close for those moments, he could still feel how much she loved him. Her hands as they gripped at his clothes, and the way her body leaned into his. That part felt natural, but everything else was so devastatingly wrong.

Keeping their lips together, he took her her by the hand and left her down onto the bed. Never before had she ever looked so hauntingly demure, so helpless and so submissive. While he never desired to see her like this, he couldn’t deny the appeal. But the Kamui that he fell in love with was strong, powerful, confident, and above all, loving. The girl who now lay sprawled out on the bed was a wilted version of her former self. And all he desired was to help her bloom again.

“Kamui,” he said, softly. “I want to show you how much I love you, how much I want you. Is that okay?”

“Do what you want with me,” she said bleakly. “You deserve from me all that I have to give.”

Hayato shook his head. “No Kamui, I’m not going to turn you into some sort of toy for my amusement.”

She gave a dry broken chuckle, her breasts bouncing too noticeably for him to ignore. “Why not? That’s what I’ve done to you, right?”

“Kamui no, that’s not true!” he bit his lip. “Yeah you can be a bit much for me at times, but I’m learning, I’m growing. Never once have you forced me into something that I didn’t want to do. It’s alright.”

“Then what is it that you really want?” she asked, the cinders of challenge in her eyes.

 Hayato pressed his lips together. “I want to…I want to have sex with you but…I have no idea what I’m doing! You’re going to have to help me!”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Did you hear me? I said that I want to! I’m not lying to you!”

Not wanting to wait anymore, or let her talk him down, Hayato straddled her and started pulling at her clothes. In a few moments she was wearing nothing but her leggings and underwear, without so much as a change of expression.

Hayato frowned, loosening his robe and leaning down. “Please Kamui, won’t you at least give me something?”

“Of course I will. I’ll give you everything.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I mean!” it was clearly fruitless at this point, but he continued. “But Kamui…I’ll only take what you want to give,” Hayato said, stroking the side of her face with a mournful expression. He almost didn’t have the will to continue, not with her looking so forlorn. But she still wanted him, he could see it in her eyes, see how the desire was only just kept at bay by her sadness.

“Kamui,” he breathed, bringing his hands timidly to her abdomen. “I need a straight answer. Do you…do you still want me as much as you did before?”

Kamui craned her neck to look at him, meeting his eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks. “Yes I do. I’ve never wanted you more,” her voice and body were still however lifeless, and so Hayato would make it his mission to bring life back to her limbs.

He decided to start with what he knew, leaning down to place a trembling kiss on her lips. He lead her this time, feeling her follow after him and wait for his initiative. He didn’t like it, not one bit. Of course he enjoyed the warmth of her lips and the softness of her skin, but without her usual drive she felt empty and hollow.

“Kamui please…” Hayato whimpered, moving his hands up to her breasts. “I’m not doing this without you.” Maybe she just needed time. He decided to give her a little more, give her what he knew she liked, but it all felt so wrong.

Hayato kept his face close to hers at first, desperate to hear a moan from her lips, or feel the heat of her cheeks. He felt her react when his thumb traced across her nipple, and so he went with that. Leaving her face reluctantly, he trailed kisses down her throat, between her collarbones to her breasts. He took them in both hands, placing his lips to the sensitive flesh while his hands worked them gently. Little by little he could feel her coming to life. Her hips stared to jerk unconsciously against his abdomen, and he could feel her tense up as she was now actively trying to suppress herself.

The melancholy was melting away, and it was all thanks to Hayato. She was trembling ever so slightly, and so Hayato increased his attentions. His caressing became massaging as he secured his lips around her right nipple, hearing her gasp when he teased it with his teeth. He had to resist smiling because a tight pucker would keep her moans growing in volume and intensity.

She gave a strangled, tight-lipped moan as he found a perfect rhythm with his hand and lips. He dragged he tongue all along her breast before moving on to the other, as he knew she required.

By the time he had nearly finished with her other breast, she was grabbing the back of his head, whimpering, words on the cusp of forming.

But when he drew away, she forced her hands down, trying to remain placid even as her body betrayed her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, face flushed, breasts swollen and heaving. He knew what else he had to do.

“Kamui…” he murmured, nervousness suddenly gripping him again as he saw her complete and beautiful naked form. He never wanted to do anything with without her express permission, but it seemed that he had no choice. With a breath to steel himself, he began pulling down her leggings, exposing her smooth and shapely thighs. He tried not to get distracted, focusing on his goal.

With another shuddering breath, he started pulling down her underwear, relief hitting him when she moved her hips to help him. He took a hold of the undersides of her thighs, propping her legs up on his still quite slender shoulders. He could just glimpse her eyes, a fire beginning to ignite in them once more. With that, he took a deep breath as if preparing to dive in the springs, and placed his face down against her nether.

Hayato did his best to concentrate, remembering what worked when he used his fingers. She said that his tongue would feel better, so he did as much. He carefully parted her folds, finding the clit with finger before aiming his tongue with a long purposeful stroke.

Hayato could feel her whole body quiver, and felt his heart lift even more. He slipped two fingers carefully into her entrance below, remembering everything that he was told and everything that he studied.

Hayato began moving slowly and cautiously, waiting eagerly for her responses. The first load moan he heard caused him to quicken his pace, and soon enough she could no longer hold back, and he heard his name fall from her lips just as she careened over the edge. Kamui legs clenched around his head, his lips only leaving her when she collapsed onto the the bed again, a beautiful sight to behold. He pulled himself up along her body, grinning as he saw the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips.

“Kamui…” he whispered again, pulling himself into her arms, shuddering as their naked bodies made full contact.

They lay there for a few moments, Hayato syncing his breathing up with hers, unable to stop smiling. He was satisfied for now, just seeing her like this was enough, and perhaps he could accept that her fears wouldn’t be able to be dispelled so easily.

“Hayato,” she said quietly, her voice already starting to liven up again. “You’re not done, I want you to take me.”

Hayato sputtered, pushing himself up and gaping at her. “What? No—I, I couldn’t!”

“Take me,” she repeated, this time able to pour her intensity into her gaze. “This is your one chance. I want you to make me yours. You can be the man that you think that you need to be, just this once.”

“But, what if I can’t? What if I finish too fast—” he sputtered before she cut him off with her hands on either side of his face.

“It’s alright, you’ve already made me come once. Now it’s your turn.” Kamui lifted her legs and clamped them around his lower back. “I’m ready for you Hayato, I am more than ready. I just…I need you to do this,” she placed a hand on his cheek, Hayato not breaking eye contact. He could then see the suffering, and the conflict deep in her eyes. The fear that she had been using him all this time. She needed reassurance. As nervous as he was, Kamui needed this as much as he needed to see her smile again.

Hayato lifted a hand to cover hers, taking it and holding it firmly. “Okay, I will. I just— I might still need some help.”

Kamui’s face then shifted, almost starting to betray true happiness. “Thank you Hayato.”

Without another word, Hayato gulped nervously, shifting his pelvis down to be level with hers. He took in a deep breath, still hesitant until Kamui’s hand went to gently guide him inside. They both moaned in unison as the connection was finally made. At long last they were fully joined, the initial sensation enough to send Hayato into the stratosphere right then and there.

Kamui also took a deep breath, shifting her hips and placing her hands on his back.

“Does it feel…good?” Hayato asked tentatively, having to deeply concentrate to keep from losing it entirely.

“It feels amazing,” Kamui sighed, her face starting to show the same conflict.

“I’m not too small?” he asked timidly.

“No, you’re just right. It doesn’t hurt at all,” she stroked he back of his head a kissing him lightly. “Now Hayato, you just need to start moving.”“I know I know,” he fussed, starting to pull himself out even as his body was shaking from nervousness.

He was slow and sloppy at first, not ever expecting to be in this position of dominance. It took him a while fully figure out how to get proper leverage. Eventually he rested on his elbows, his arms on either side of her head. Hayato still wanted to be a close to her as possible, but he still needed to be able to move easily. He hoped that Kamui would help him, but her reciprocating motions were minimal at first, forcing him to do all the work. With each thrust he became more sure of himself, but he also came closer and closer to the edge. He was still far from used to the disarming sensations of orgasm and wasn’t even sure how long he could keep it up.

By the time he had given up on a measured pace, Kamui had started to respond. Her fingers dug into his back, and her hips started to move with his making it easier and better for both of them.

They breathing was hot, rapid and deeply mingled. Their lips hovered mere inches from one another, eyes lidded and faces flushed. Hayato grimaced, not wanting it to be over, not wanting to finish alone. Kamui grinned sensing his hesitation. Hayato's whole body began to shake, his motions beginning to falter as he quickly was overcome. She grabbed her face and tasted his orgasm on her tongue. His cries were muffled on her lips, his moans becoming one with hers as he finished with her legs still clamped around him.

Completely spent, Hayato collapse onto her, panting and completely overwhelmed. He still needed a few moments to process everything, even as he started to descend from his high.

Kamui however was smiling, he could just glimpse it as he clung to her. “Kamui…my love,” he whispered, rolling off to her side but never fully letting go. “Are you alright? Was I—” Suddenly Hayato’s words were shoved back by the torrential force of her lips on his own. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down, her own hunger having only been partially reigniting. Hayato could hardly contain his glee, tangling his legs with her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His heart was ready to soar as he let himself be lost in Kamui’s rekindled passions. He had no words, no complaints, only bubbles of laughter one her lips left his and she started nipping playfully at his neck.

He didn’t mind at all, her silent attentions. She was still clearly dealing with her fears and doubts, but for now, she was sure of one thing. She wanted Hayato, and he wanted her back, just as much as she wanted him. Kamui could be certain in their love, in their shared desires, the boiling dragon blood easily forgotten.

At least for as long as Hayato was in her arms, as long as she could hear him laugh and meet his eyes with a smile. In that moment she could forget, and let herself be lost in her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been 12 chapters eh?  
> I still remember writing chapter 2 and being terrified of posting that much, an implication of a premature ejaculation  
> but look at us now  
> Hayato is officially deflowered  
> and now that the dam is broken it's only the beginning for him ;)  
> thanks once again to everyone who's been with me since those rough early chapters and those just coming in.  
> I promise that there is more to come


	13. Don't tell me that I have to say it again...

The final battle was approaching, Kamui and everyone knew this and so the mood was strained across the entire camp. Their moments of prolonged solace in the castle began to feel tense and unnecessarily long. But simply Kamui couldn’t help it. The nagging possibility of her death made her want to stay in their little pocket of time forever. But she and her friends could not raise their children there forever. They had to defeat Anankos, and make a world of peace that everyone could enjoy.

During that time, Kamui’s already frequent visits to the nursery seemed to triple.  Standing over her daughter’s crib late into the night until Naomi had to beckon her away. Her and the other nursemaids insisting that Kamui get her rest for battles to come.

Kamui simply couldn’t help but think of what her own mother would have done. She thought about the story, about how Mikoto had arrived in Hoshido with an infant and in dire need of help. If only Kamui could remember her mother, if only she were there now to give her guidance.

Hayato shared similar apprehensions. While he had Fuuga as a father figure, the loss of his own parents made him unsure in his own ability to be a father. And perhaps this is what drove him in the opposite direction. Instead of spending hours at child’s side, he instead buried himself in books for hours in the library or his quarters.

It was a bitter solace, a tainted peace. Whenever she would return to their bed, Hayato only seemed to fill with guilt at the mention of their daughter. It pained them both, but it was something that could not stand to be ignored.

When Rhajat was due to turn 6 months old, Kamui took him by the hand, silently leading him to the nursery. He didn’t resist, but he also didn’t make any effort to match his pace with hers. He trailed along behind her until she laced her fingers with his, taking him through the door.

Naomi was sitting on a rocking chair, surrounded by cribs and child’s toys. She looked up at her friends and smiled. “Ah! Wonderful that you came. I’m the only one on duty, and everyone else has come for their children already.”

Kamui smiled back, still not letting go of Hayato’s hand. “So that means you can take a little break then?”

Naomi gave a slight mischievous smile. “Oh Lady Kamui, how perceptive you are!”

Kamui smirked slightly. “You deserve a break anyway. As long as Rhajat is still here, we can stay until one of the other girls arrives to replace you.”

Naomi put her hands together in a gesture of gratitude. “Oh thank you!” before she left, she looked over at Hayato and smiled. “Good to see you too, it feels like I almost never see you around the nursery anymore!” Naomi then left, unaware of how her comment had further affected Hayato’s dour mood.

Naomi then left them, as flittingly oblivious as ever. For a few more moments, Kamui stood there, looking over at Hayato with deep concern on her face. Eventually she let go of his hand, as she needed both of her own at that moment.

Hayato let Kamui go ahead, watching her glide over to the crib, taking their daughter into her arms with a joyful smile. He sat down on the small sofa, brushing some toys away and trying not to pout too obviously. He certainly got some joy from seeing little Rhajat giggle and coo along with her mother, but he couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. Even with Kamui having grown up so isolated, she quickly flourished as a mother and seemed to somehow know exactly what to do. But Hayato, despite his insistences on his own maturity, was completely at a loss. As vital as their nanny was at this point, it also made him feel little more than unnecessary.

Kamui however was not blind to her husband’s gloom. With a slightly annoyed frown, she strode over to him, sitting down next to him, all but shoving their baby into his arms.

“Now come on Hayato, Rhajat needs her papa.”

“But—” Hayato sputtered. “She always cries when I hold her!”

“That’s because she’s just not used to you! She won’t recognize you as her father unless you put in some effort!”

Rhajat had begun crying as she always did, but Hayato still held on, cradling her in his arms as he had been taught to. Little Rhajat looked up at Hayato with her wide grey eyes, her cries starting to fade and the redness in her cheeks paling.

“See? It’s alright Hayato. You’re not going to break her. Don’t worry so much.”

Hayato gulped nervously still, even as Kamui placed her hands reassuringly on his shoulders. Soon enough she was sitting down next to him, arms around his back, leaning down to see their child’s face.

A wide smile spread across Hayato’s face and he let out a small laugh. “She—She stopped crying! She’s not crying when i hold her!” he was nearly giddy with joy, and Kamui couldn’t help but smile herself. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting out a small noise of satisfaction.

“I’m glad Hayato…I was so worried.”

“…you were?” he asked, genuinely surprised for some reason.

Kamui frowned lightly. “Yes of course I was! You’re my husband, Hayato! Your pain is my pain…”

Hayato’s expression became somewhat serious at her words, his eyes not meeting hers.

Kamui decided to ignore that for now and kept talking. “I just don’t want you to miss anything…Either of us could die at any moment…”

“Yeah…” Hayato said, “you know…it might sound messed up but,” he pressed his lips together.

“What? What is it Hayato?” she looked at him, her curiosity mixing with the worry in her voice.

“Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if…If it’d be just better if she didn’t know me as a father.”

“Hayato? What in gods name are you talking about?”

“Jut take you for example. You don’t remember your parents. Yeah it’s sad but. At least…at least you don’t…” Hayato’s voice faltered, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

“At least I don’t what?” Kamui nudged, her concern starting to turn a little darker.

“At least you don’t…Kamui…I think about my parents every day, It hurts. It hurts so much!” he was now unable to meet her eyes, his grip on Rhajat however remained firm. “I mean, at least for now. If I’m going to die, I’d rather…I’d rather Rhajat not be plagued with this pain…”

Kamui gave a sigh, pausing for a few moments. She held her love close, running a hand along his back.

“So you think I’m better off? You think I’m happier not knowing my parents?”

The bitterness in her tone caused Hayato to meet her gaze with wide eyes. “No—Kamui that’s not what I meant!”

“Because you know what i think about every day?” Kamui’s voice began to waver, her throat growing thick. “Every night I see my own mother dying in my arms. I see in her eyes the love that was never able to reach me for the years I was alive. She sacrificed herself to save me even though I never knew her,” tears were now stinging at Kamui’s eyes, and event he infant Rhajat seemed to noticed the fast shift of emotions around her. Her face started to contort, fear and confusion being the only things able to register to the child.

“Kamui I—” before Hayato could console her, Rhajat started to wail. Loud shrieking cries that pushed all other thoughts from the couple’s mind. Immediately they both busied themselves with calming down the baby. Cooing and cradling, working together as if they’d been doing this for years.

When Rhajat was finally calm again, they both breathed sighs of relief, not even remembering what they were talking about before. The answer now was clear. They wanted nothing more than to be as present in their daughter’s life as humanly possible. There was now no question of “what if” in their mind. The next course of action was for them to simply not die in the battles to come.

Not much later, one of Naomi’s cousins arrived, taking the now sleeping Rhajat from them and thanking them for their help. As much as Hayato and Kamui still wanted to stay, it was clear that now they had things that were needed to be discussed between them.

 

It was evening now, the sky on its way to twilight. The two of them still remained silent for a while. Wordlessly wandering side-by-side beyond the castle walls to the lake they often visited. It was the same as always, the only difference being that Hayato was now so much taller. Kamui let herself admire him in the low light. Seeing how the familiar features of his face had matured so beautifully. It seemed that he might always have a bit of a baby face, but that was beyond fine by her, as all that mattered is that it was Hayato.

“Are you alright now, Hayato?” Kamui asked finally as the came to a stop at the lakeshore.

“Yeah,” he said after a brief pause. He faced away from her, looking out at the lake, clearly deep in thought.

“You don’t seem alright,” Kamui said with a small frown, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hayato turned towards her, a determined look on his face.

“Kamui…I,” he began, biting his lip for a moment.

“Yes Hayato? What is it.”

“I…I know that we’re already man and wife but…” he looked down, his lips formed into a deep frown. “But…I’ve been thinking.”

“Think about what?”

“About what’s gonna happen after the war,” Hayato still wan’t looking at her, his cheeks now a deep crimson.

Kamui gave a light giggle, taking both of his hands in hers. “Come on spit it out! We’re married, you don’t need to hide anything from me.”

“That’s just it Kamui. I know we’re married but, I still wish that we could have a proper ceremony.”

“Is that all? Don’t worry. I promise after the war is over we can get married for real if it’s that important to you.”

Hayato shook his head, finally looking up at her with his look of determination. “I already know that you…that you love me, that’s not what’s important but,” he paused for another moment. “I want you to come home with me to the wind tribe. I want us to have the ceremony there, and become man and wife the way my people have been for generations.”

Kamui blinked, a feeling of elation sparking up in her chest. “Really? Is that alright? Even though I’m not a member of the wind tribe?”

“Y-yes of course!” Hayato stammered, suddenly looking down again. “I mean…if we got married that way…technically…that would make you a Wind Tribe member anyway,” he pressed his lips together before continuing. “I know that…that you already have a family. I mean, you have two even,” he glanced up at her nervously, meeting her deep crimson eyes for but a moment before looking down again. “I know it’s been weighing on your mind, about where you belong. I mean, your mother chose Hoshido, and your Nohr family raised you, but even then Valla is your home land,” his lips formed a determined grimace before looking up at her finally. “So, if you want to, you can join my family. I promise you’ll always have a place to come back to, a place to call home. I mean, I’ll follow you wherever you want to go but…” he was about to look away again when Kamui took a step towards him, looking deep into his eyes with a smile on her face. Hayato swallowed thickly, forcing himself to keep talking even as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. “I just wanted you to know that…that this was a possibily—” his words cut off as Kamui’s lips suddenly started to near his own. It didn’t seem to matter how long they’ve been together, but he always found himself helpless to resist her. All he wasnted was for her to be happy and to smile for him. And at that moment she looked the happiest that she had been in quite a while.

She didn’t speak her answer this time, instead she just wound her arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. She was too overwhelmed with joy to hope to form words, and so she communicated it with her touches. She would tell him of course, how happy she was that he thought so deeply about her worries. But for now she just wanted to feel his warmth, and relish in their love for each other.

While Hayato was still distracted by her lips, Kamui slipped her wedding ring off her finger. She pressed it into his hands just as she pulled away, placing her hands over his so that he wouldn’t panic. “Don’t freak out Hayato. I just want you to give this back to me on our wedding day, okay?”

Hayato had to take in a deep breath to calm himself, taking his hands from hers to remove his own right. “Alright, we’ll exchange rings and vows again in front of everyone in my tribe.” The look on Hayato’s face was one of pride and elation. They held each other’s rings tightly in their hands, eyes locked together.

“Once all of this is over, I promise we’ll be together for the rest of our days,” Hayato said firmly, squeezing her hand briefly.

“There is nothing I’d want more,” Kamui replied, squeezing his hand in return.

“I love you,”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you're interested, I actually offer fanfiction commissions! Information linked [here ](http://bit.ly/2qluxK7)  
> Or if you would simply like to support my writing you can pledge on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/abyssia)! https://www.patreon.com/abyssia  
> Thank you!


End file.
